


Andreil Club AU

by Sk8erboi_Luke



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Anal Fingering, BabyBoy!Neil, Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Daddy!Andrew, First Time, Flogging, Ichcirou forces himself on Nathaniel, M/M, The canon rapist is in this, you know who to watch out for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sk8erboi_Luke/pseuds/Sk8erboi_Luke
Summary: Nathaniel Wesninski is property of the Moriyama family. Ichirou is the head of the family now. He owns the best BDSM club in town. Well, he owns the only one in town. When a second one opens up, Ichirou sends in the only person that doesn’t stink of ‘Moriyama Spy’ to see what his competition is up to.
Relationships: Ichirou Moriyama/Nathaniel Wesninski, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 22
Kudos: 139





	1. The Contract

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sugar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750873) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 
  * Inspired by [Feisty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17349887) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Inspired by a few orphaned fics. If you haven't read them, you should.

After Nathan ‘The Butcher’ Wesninski’s untimely death, his son, Nathaniel Wesninski, was given to the Moriyama family to repay his debt. Nathaniel lived at Edgar Allan University and played Exy for The Ravens. They were being coached by the great Riko Moyriyama. The King. Nathaniel knew him. Had even met him a few times as he was growing up and his father brought him along on business.

Riko was Number One. He still had the tattoo to prove it. He was the best Exy player in his day, or so he would have you believe. Nathaniel knew otherwise. Riko’s Number Two, Kevin Day, was actually the best in Nathaniel’s mind.

When they had been in University, Kevin had an unfortunate accident that left him with a broken hand. He left Edgar Allan and no one thought he would play again. But he had other plans. He joined a new team, learned to play with his other hand, and came back to challenge Riko’s title. 

The entire world was in an uproar. People weren’t sure if Kevin’s new team would even make it to the finals to challenge Edgar Allan, but they managed to qualify. Everyone was on the edge of their seats. Nathaniel remembered watching the final game in his living room. It was the only time his father was so focused on something else that he didn’t pay Nathaniel any mind.

The game played out exactly as it should have. A match between Number One and Number Two. Riko started off with a good lead but then Kevin came back hard and tied it up. In the last minute of the game, Kevin caught the ball with seconds to spare. He shot at the goal, but it wasn’t a perfect shot. The Raven’s goalie caught it and passed to Riko. Riko scored the winning goal.

Nathaniel watched the replay and wondered why no one commented on Kevin’s hesitation before he shot. But he knew enough to follow everyone else’s lead and stay quiet. 

Riko went on to play Pro, not that there had been any doubt. Unfortunately, an athlete's career doesn’t last long. But that didn’t stop Riko from coming back to Edgar Allan to teach the new kids to be just like him.

During Nathaniel’s University years, Kengo Moriyama, the head of the Moriyama family, died and his son, Ichirou, took over the family business. Ichirou didn’t like the way things had progressed under his father’s rule and he decided to change things by taking out the people responsible for the most damage. This included his own brother, Riko. Nathaniel thought for sure he was next, being a link to the old ways, but Ichirou had other plans.

“Your father’s debt has not been paid in full yet.” He had told Nathaniel. “You will continue to play Exy professionaly and 80% of your earnings will come to me.”

That sounded alright to Nathaniel. He got to stay alive and play Exy for the rest of his life? He couldn’t imagine anything better. So, of course, it didn’t last.

He had been on the professional team for almost 2 years. He was having the time of his life running up and down the court everyday. His body was in the best shape it had ever been in, but that didn’t matter when the biggest player on the other team slammed him into the wall. Nathaniel was in the middle of passing the ball to one of his teammates when it happened. He heard his shoulder pop on impact. He got the wind knocked out of him and he fell onto the floor. He didn’t get up right away. It hurt to breathe. It hurt to move. The medics were there to help him up.

Once Nathaniel was sitting in a doctor’s office, with his arm in a cloth sling, it was clear he wasn’t going to get to play for a while. When he heard the doctor say ‘never’, Nathaniel’s stomach bottomed out.  _ Never? _ He lived to play Exy. He couldn’t  _ not _ play it. Then he remembered his contract with Ichirou and a different panic set in. Not being able to play Exy might actually be the death of him.

Nathaniel was normally good at hiding his fear in front of Ichirou, but he was shaking by the time he reached the door. He knocked.

“Enter.”

Nathaniel couldn’t lift his eyes off the floor.

“Nathaniel? What happened.” He heard Ichirou get out of this chair. Nathaniel turned his head away.

“It was an accident.” Nathaniel said. His voice started to betray his fear. He closed his eyes as Ichirou came closer. “I can’t play anymore. Ever. I can’t repay my father’s debt.”

Nathaniel felt Ichirou’s fingers under his chin. He let Ichirou turn his face and looked up at him. He thought Ichirou probably just didn’t want to kill him while he was looking away.

Ichirou’s eyes met Nathaniel's. Then Ichirou tilted his head as he looked Nathaniel over.

“Well.” Ichirou said with a smile. “I guess we’ll have to come to some other agreement then.”

Nathaniel couldn’t hide his surprise. Ichirou was considering changing their contract? He wasn’t going to die?

“Yes.” Nathaniel said. “Anything. I’ll do anything.”

Ichirou smiled again. “I know you will.” Then he leaned forward and his lips touched Nathaniel’s.

Nathaniel pulled away. As soon as he did, he knew he shouldn’t have. “Sorry. I- Sorry. I didn’t realize…” Ichirou was definitely going to kill him now.

Ichirou took a deep breath and he stood up and straightened his suit. Not that it needed fixing. 

“I will prepare a new contract.” Ichirou said. “You may read it over and if you don’t want to sign it, you don’t have to.”

Nathaniel didn’t need to ask what would happen if he didn’t sign it. “Thank you.”

Ichirou motioned towards the door. Nathaniel turned to leave. 

“I’m sorry about your arm.” Ichirou said.

“Me too.” Nathaniel said softly before he left.

A few days later, Nathaniel was asked to meet Ichirou at his club, The Nest. Nathaniel had never been before. A professional Exy schedule didn’t allow much time for clubbing. Inside the door was a little booth surrounded by black curtains. There was a man in the booth. Nathaniel was about to ask him where Ichirou was, but the man just pointed to the curtains beside him. “Straight to the back and on the left.”

Nathaniel nodded and went inside.

As soon as he stepped between the curtains, he discovered another reason he wouldn’t have chosen to come to this club. It was a little overwhelming. He paused just inside to take it all in. A few people were only half dressed, and the others were wearing barely anything at all. There was a couple on a couch against the wall that were definitly having sex. They weren’t even trying to be subtle about it. Beside them, someone in a full leather mask was sitting between someone else’s legs. The masked person had their head in the other person’s lap. They might have had something in their mouth, but Nathaniel didn’t care to find out. Someone walked past Nathaniel with a leash in their hand. It was attached to a collar around someone else’s neck who was crawling on all fours behind them.

A loud cracking drew Nathaniel’s attention to the middle of the room. There was a stage. Someone was being whipped. They cried out, but then they relaxed fully. The only thing holding them up were their wrists that were tied to a bar above them.

The place smelt like sex and sweat. 

There was a bar at the back of the room. At least that was something Nathaniel recognised. So, that’s where he headed.

“What can I get you?” The bartender asked when he got there.

“I’m looking for Ichirou.” Nathaniel said.

The bartender smiled and gave Nathaniel a once over. He nodded in approval. Then he pointed beside the bar. “Follow that hallway. All the way to the end. Last door on the left. Says ‘office’.”

“Thank you.”

Nathaniel held his arms over his chest as he walked.

He passed countless rooms but he refused to look into any of them. The sounds alone were painting enough of a picture for him. 

Finally, he made it to the office. He knocked.

“Enter.”

Nathaniel let himself in and closed the door behind him. He felt himself take a deep breath. It smelt better here at least. And the door blocked the worst of the sounds.

“Nathaniel.” Ichirou said as he got out of his chair. 

Nathaniel fought the urge to take a step back.

Ichirou picked up a small pile of papers off his desk. When he turned towards Nathaniel, he tilted his head and smirked. “You look a little pale, Nathaniel.”

“I’m fine.”

Ichirou smiled wider. He stepped forward and handed Nathaniel the papers. 

“If you need anything explained, please let me know.”

Nathaniel took the contract. Ichirou motioned towards a couch beside his desk. Nathaniel took a seat as Ichirou returned to sit behind his desk. 

Ichirou resumed his work and Nathaniel read over the contract. 

Nathaniel’s stomach churned with every word. He knew his life had been signed away a long time ago, but it had never been so clear. 

**_This contract states that Nathaniel Wesninski belongs to Ichirou Moriyama. This contract is to be treated as default unless otherwise discussed. All terms in this contract must be met or the contract will be terminated._ **

_ You mean I’ll be terminated, _ Nathaniel thought to himself. Nathaniel forced himself to look at the terms.

**_You, Nathaniel Wesninski, will be by my side 24/7. Unless otherwise discussed._ **

**_You will move into my house with me. You will address me as ‘Master’._ **

**_You will be expected to wear a proper tailored suit for formal business functions. As for when we are alone in the house or in my office at the club, you will be expected to be naked. I will tell you what to wear and when._ **

_ Are you going to tell me what I can and can’t eat, too? _

“How’s your arm?” Ichirou’s voice pulled Nathaniel out of his thoughts. 

Nathaniel blinked as he looked away from the contract. “It hurts.” It always hurt. “My next appointment is in a month.”

“A month? That seems like too long to let it sit.”

_ I thought so too. _ Nathaniel just shrugged. “They’re busy.”  _ With the people that aren’t able to get away with just a sling. _

Ichirou picked up his phone. After a moment he started speaking in Japanese. Nathaniel wasn’t fluent in Japanese. He had picked up on a few things over the years, but not a lot. The phone call only lasted a couple of minutes and Ichirou set the phone back down.

“Your appointment has been moved to next week.”

Nathaniel blinked.  _ How did he do that?  _ “Uh… thank you.”

Nathaniel faced the contract again but couldn’t focus on any of the words. Maybe he could do this. Maybe Ichirou wouldn’t be so bad. At least he’s not Riko. Nathaniel knew he had to sign this contract or die, and he had worked too hard to stay alive to throw it away now. He continued to read the contract. He needed to know what was expected of him now.

**_I run a multitude of businesses and I do my best to keep them all separate. You are expected to do the same. When we are in a formal business environment, you will be presentable and stay silent unless I tell you otherwise. When we are at the club or a similar setting, you can let yourself relax and fit into the scene, but if I tell you to do something, I expect to be obeyed._ **

**_If you disobey me at any time, there will be punishments. They will be decided, by me, based on the disobeyment._ **

**_Let me be clear in saying, I do expect sex from you. It will be on my terms and you can expect it to be adventurous._ **

**_This contract is active at the time of singing. Any changes made after will be initialed by both parties to signify understanding._ **

Then there were two lines at the bottom of the page. One already had Ichirou’s signature. Nathaniel’s skin crawled. He looked over at Ichirou.

“Do you have a pen?”

Ichirou smiled as he picked up a pen and walked it over to Nathaniel. Ichirou stood next to him as he signed.

“There is another copy underneath. If you could sign that one too.”

Nathaniel flipped the pages until he got to the last page. He signed that one too. Then he handed the whole thing, and the pen, back to Ichirou. Ichirou took the first copy and handed Nathaniel the second one.

“Pleasure doing business with you, Nathaniel. As always.” Ichirou said as he stepped over to his desk and set down the contract.

_ The pleasure will be all yours, I’m sure. _

Ichirou turned back to face him and seemed to be waiting for something.

“I understand it’s a lot to take in at once, but I do believe there was something in there about what’s expected of you when we are alone in my office.”

Fear burned through Nathaniel. “Shit. Sorry.” He said as he started to undress. He felt like he was living on thin ice, even more than before. One wrong move and he was dead. He was moving too slow, only being able to use one arm. He took off his sling so he could get his shirt off. He ignored the sting in his shoulder as he did.

He had been in such a hurry to obey, that the shame and embarrassment from being exposed didn’t hit him until he saw Ichirou staring at him. Ichirou’s gaze was slow. He studied Nathaniel top to bottom. Nathaniel fought the urge to cover himself. He had never been naked in front of another human being before. All his scars and burns left by his father and Riko on display.

Ichirou smiled as he stepped closer. Nathaniel fought back every reflex to move as Ichirou’s hand came up to hold his face.

“Relax.” Ichirou said. “You won’t be punished for this. I’ll give you tonight to study the contract. Tomorrow, you will move into my house and the contract will be in full effect.”

Nathaniel swallowed as he nodded. “Thank you.”

Ichirou’s thumb rubbed at Nathaniel’s cheek. Ichirou watched him long enough for Nathaniel to know that he wanted something, so he wasn’t surprised when Ichirou leaned in to kiss him. 

Nathaniel didn’t pull away. He didn’t even gag when Ichirou’s tongue entered his mouth. It felt like a test. If Nathaniel wasn’t even a good kisser, maybe it wasn’t worth keeping him around. Nathaniel tried to return the kiss instead of just take it. Ichirou responded right away, stepping closer and kissing Nathaniel deeper. Just when Nathaniel was starting to think he was going to have to pull away to breathe, Ichirou broke it off. He seemed out of breath too.

“Sleep well, Nathaniel. You have a big day tomorrow.”

Nathaniel didn’t want to think about it. 

“You may get dressed.” Ichirou said as he headed back behind his desk. Nathaniel got dressed as quickly as he could. “I will see you tomorrow.”

Nathaniel nodded, made sure he had his copy of the contract, and left.


	2. Day One (Part 1)

Two of Ichirou’s men came to Nathaniel’s apartment to get him. They packed all of his personal things, but left his furniture. On the way to Ichirou’s house, Nathaniel read over the contract once more. He knew he wasn’t going to remember to do everything Ichirou expected of him today, but it wouldn’t be for lack of trying. 

Nathaniel would call him ‘Master’. He wouldn’t flinch away at his touch or sexual advances. He wasn’t sure if he was meant to undress with Ichirou’s men there or not. He also wasn’t sure how much he was allowed to ask about, it sounded like Ichirou expected him to be more of a prop than anything, but he would find out today. He hoped the punishments wouldn’t be like Riko’s.

They pulled into the driveway and Nathaniel’s chest was so tight it was hard to breathe. Ichirou’s men didn’t even knock, they just unlocked the front door and went inside. Nathaniel was taking in the grand front entrance when Ichirou’s voice came from the room next to them.

“Nathaniel.” He said with a smile. He walked right up to him and didn’t hesitate to kiss him. Nathaniel’s stomach was in his chest and he didn’t have time to recover and kiss him back before Ichirou pulled away. Ichirou didn’t seem to notice. “I’m glad you’re here. Let’s start with a tour.”

“Um…” Nathaniel started. Ichirou had already taken a step away, but came back to stand in front of him. Nathaniel cast a meaningful glance towards Ichirou’s men. “Does this count as us being ‘alone’?”

Ichirou smiled and, for a second, Nathaniel wished this wasn’t happening because Ichirou owned him. 

“It will.” Ichirou said. “But you can keep your clothes on for the tour.”

Nathaniel nodded, but the tightness in his chest didn’t ease up at all.

Ichirou led the way. Nathaniel followed and tried to take note of everything. “This is where you can leave your clothes when you come inside. If I have something I want you to wear, I’ll leave it here.”

They went into a room off to the side. “This is where I host formal business meetings. If there are people in this room, I don’t want them to see you unless you are in a suit. Do you have a suit?”

Nathaniel shook his head. He had formal clothes, but not a suit.

“We will get you one.” Ichirou continued through the house. 

There was a room for every occasion. Nathaniel counted five men in the house with them. He wondered if they were always here. Ichirou stopped at a closed door.

“This door is to remain locked.” He pulled out a keyring from his pocket. “I have the only key. You are welcome to come in, I may bring others in, but you are not to let anyone else inside. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Master.”

Ichirou smiled again. “Good boy.”

As Ichirou opened the door and went in, Nathaniel was struck with a pleasant feeling. He shook it off and followed Ichirou into the room. 

When the lights came on, Nathaniel actually felt his eyes go wide as he slowly looked around. The room was padded. Sound proof. There was a bed. And a bench. And a big ‘X’. There was a wall covered in stuff. Dildos, rope, and whips Nathaniel could name, along with a bunch of other stuff that he couldn’t. Everything was red and black and the room felt very clean. Opposite the wall of toys, there was another door.

“Welcome to The Play Room.” 

Ichirou made his way over to the other door. Nathaniel followed and noticed there were hooks in the ceiling and in the floor near the bench.

“This is the bathroom. Toilet, shower, sink. There are sanitary products under the sink and extra sheets and towels behind the door.”

Nathaniel nodded. He suddenly got very warm and found it hard to breathe. Was the room getting smaller?

“Come.” Ichirou said as he headed back to the hallway. 

Nathaniel held onto the wall as he tried to breathe deeply. Ichirou watched him for a moment. 

“Have you had anything to eat today?” Ichirou asked. Nathaniel shook his head. He had been too nervous to eat this morning. “Lunch then.” He said as he turned away. Nathaniel followed him to the kitchen.

Ichirou took a loaf of bread out of the box and set it on the counter. “Take two slices.” Nathaniel obeyed. Ichirou opened a cupboard and set two plates down along with a dish of butter. He got a knife out of the drawer and scooped up some butter. Nathaniel took the knife when it was handed to him and spread it over the two pieces of bread. 

Ichirou went to the fridge and took out lettuce and tomato. “Half a leaf of lettuce and two slices of tomato.” Nathaniel took them and started cutting them up. Then Ichirou handed him the pepper. “Two twists.” Nathaniel nodded. He put the lettuce and tomato on one slice of bread and the pepper on the other, then he put them together and held it out for Ichirou. 

Ichirou took it and bit into it. Nathaniel couldn’t read his expression as he chewed. “Good.” He finally said. “Do it again.”

Nathaniel got two more slices of bread and made another sandwich. When he was done, he tried to give it to Ichirou even though he hadn’t finished his first one, but Ichirou shook his head. “That one is for you.”

Nathaniel took a bite. It was pretty good.

“Clean up this mess and join me at the table.” Ichirou said before he left the counter.

“Yes, Master.” 

Nathaniel did as he was told and took his sandwich to the table. It was a big table. He wasn’t sure where to sit. Ichirou sat at the head of the table. He kicked the chair on his right. Nathaniel sat down and they ate in silence. Nathaniel’s mind went through everything Ichirou had told him today. He remembered most of it, but some of the details about certain rooms were a little fuzzy. He hoped he would remember them when the time came. He tried to remember if he had followed all the rules of the contract so far. He had called him ‘Master’, he didn’t take off his clothes, but Ichirou had told him not to… was there anything else?

“Finished?” Ichirou asked.

“Yes, Master.”

“Good. Put these plates in the dishwasher. There is one more room I have to show you.”

Once the dishes were in the dishwasher, Ichirou had left the table. Nathaniel found him at the bottom of a staircase. Ichirou waited for him before he headed up. Nathaniel followed behind. The staircase led to another hallway with more rooms. Ichirou opened one door.

“I had your stuff brought to this room, but you will sleep in my room with me. Only on rare occasions will you be sleeping here.”

Nathaniel could only nod.

Ichirou continued down the hall to another room. “My room.” He opened the door and waited for Nathaniel to go in first. 

It was huge. Twice the size of the room Nathaniel’s stuff was in. The bed looked like it could fit at least three people. There were two closets. One was a walk-in. And there was an ensuite. Nathaniel walked inside. Two sinks. A big shower and a big tub. Everything sparkling white.

Nathaniel felt Ichirou come up behind him. He tensed up slightly, but tried to keep his reflexes in check. Ichirou put his hands on Nathaniel’s hips.

“What do you think?” He could feel Ichirou’s breath on his neck. Ichirou’s cheek pressed against his head.

Nathaniel swallowed. “It’s nice.”  _ Oh, that doesn’t sound genuine. _ “Uh, very nice… very clean.”

He felt Ichirou chuckle behind him. Then Ichirou pulled on Nathaniel’s hips, spinning him around. He was so close, Nathaniel had to look up to meet his eyes. Nathaniel didn’t have a lot of time to anticipate the kiss before it happened. Ichirou pulled his lips away just enough to speak. 

“You were such a good boy today.” Ichirou said before his lips were against Nathaniel’s again.

That pleasant feeling was back and it escaped in a moan that just encouraged Ichirou to kiss him deeper and start pulling him into the bedroom. Ichirou undid Nathaniel’s pants as well as his own. Nathaniel took off his sling and tried to get his shirt off. He heard Ichirou laugh before his shirt was being pulled off for him. Nathaniel hissed at the pain in his shoulder. Ichirou kissed him again before removing his own shirt. Ichirou stepped out of his pants and pulled the sheets back before he sat on the edge of the bed.

“On your knees, Nathaniel.”

Nathaniel stepped out of his own pants and did as he was told. He knelt between Ichirou’s legs. Ichirou reached down and held Nathaniel’s face. His thumb rubbed against his cheek. 

“Open up for me.” Ichirou commanded softly. Nathaniel let his mouth hang open. “Good Boy.” 

Nathaniel let his eyes close and felt Ichirou’s dick slide into his mouth. Nathaniel closed his lips around Ichirou and Ichirou’s hand moved to grip his hair. Ichirou pushed deeper and Nathaniel felt himself cough. Ichirou pulled out slightly.

“Relax your throat.”

Nathaniel tried. Ichirou pushed in again. Just before Nathaniel felt the urge to cough again, Ichirou pulled back. Nathaniel swallowed.

“Fuck.” Ichirou sighed.

He pushed in again, but he pulled back before he pushed too deep. Ichirou tightened his grip on Nathaniel’s hair and held him still as he sped up and fucked his face. Nathaniel couldn’t swallow and he felt his spit start to drip from his mouth. 

“Shit. Fuck.” Ichirou said as he pulled all the way out. “Get up here.”

Nathaniel swallowed and wiped the back of his hand across his mouth. He crawled onto the bed.

“On your back.” Ichirou reached into the drawer of the bedside table and came out with a bottle of something and a condom. When he faced Nathaniel again, Nathaniel was on his back with his knees bent and feet on the bed. Ichirou took in the beautiful sight. “Fuck.” He sighed.

Ichirou squirted some of the contents of the bottle into his hand. Then he used his clean hand to spread Nathaniel’s cheeks so he could put his lubed up fingers against his hole. Nathaniel gasped.

Ichirou smirked. “Cold?”

Nathaniel nodded. He closed his eyes. Ichirou leaned over and kissed him as he slid his middle finger inside. Nathaniel gasped and his back arched. Ichirou slid his finger out and back in. Nathaniel moaned again. Ichirou slid his finger back and forth a few more times. Nathaniel’s noises became quieter. Ichirou pulled out and got more lube. Nathaniel took the opportunity to catch his breath. Ichirou pushed his middle finger back in. Nathaniel moaned again, but not quite as intense as before, so Ichirou added a second finger. Nathaniel gasped again.

“Fu-u-uck.” Nathaniel cried. 

Ichirou pushed his fingers in further. Nathaniel squirmed under him. Ichirou put his arm across his chest to keep him still. He pulled his hand up and down rapidly against Nathaniel’s hole. Nathaniel cried out more. 

“M-master. Please.” Nathaniel’s voice sent shivers down Ichirou’s spine.

“Soon, Nathaniel.” Ichirou promised. “We’re almost there.”

Without warning, Ichirou added a third finger. He kept his pace brutal as Nathaniel cried through it. Ichirou put his hand around Nathaniel’s dick to try and help hold back his orgasim, but before he got his grip, Nathaniel came. 

Nathaniel screamed as cum shot across his stomach all the way up to his chest. Ichirou withdrew his fingers. Nathaniel’s chest was heaving. Tears ran down the sides of his face. Ichirou felt himself taking deeper breaths too. He looked at Nathaniel with his own cum splattered across his body. It was a nice sight, but it wasn’t what he had asked for.

“You disobeyed me.”

Nathaniel rubbed at his face with his hand. “I’m sorry, but I couldn’t-”

“I didn’t give you permission to cum.”

“I know, Master. I’m sorry.”

“‘Sorry’ isn’t going to cut it Nathaniel. You will be punished now. I’m going to continue and you won’t be allowed to cum.”

“No, Master. Please-”

Ichirou put his hand over Nathaniel’s mouth before he could finish. He gripped Nathaniel’s cheeks as he leaned over him almost close enough for their noses to touch. “If I have to tape your mouth shut, I will. But I love to hear all your gasps and cries.” Ichirou could see the fear in Nathaniel’s eyes. Good. “Don’t ever tell me ‘no’.”

Ichirou stayed there until Nathaniel nodded. When he pulled his hand away, there were indents where his nails had been. He couldn’t wait to mark up Nathaniel’s body even more, but that would be another day.

Ichirou sat back between Nathaniel’s legs and rolled on the condom. He put some more lube on before pressing against Nathaniel’s hole. He could feel Nathaniel trying to pull away, so he grabbed Nathaniel’s hips and pulled him back down the bed. Then, he pushed in.

Nathaniel cried out, nice and loud. Ichirou expected him to squirm and try to get away again, but he didn’t.

“Good Boy.” Ichirou said before he leaned over Nathaniel. He put his hand in Nathaniel’s hair and kissed him as he rocked his hips against him. Nathaniel moaned against Ichirou’s mouth, and Ichirou swallowed them all.

Ichirou broke off the kiss so they could breathe, but he stayed draped over Nathaniel. He rocked his hips as fast as he could, and when that wasn’t enough, he sat up. He repositioned so that Nathaniel’s legs hooked over his arms, then he put his hands back down beside Nathaniel’s shoulders. He drilled into Nathaniel as hard as he could. Nathaniel’s cries only spurred him on. 

It had been too long and being in Nathaniel felt so good. He couldn’t wait for all he had planned for them. He thought of more every minute. His legs were starting to cramp. Luckily, he was close. He pulled out, Nathaniel gasped. Ichirou removed the condom and stroked himself over Nathaniel. 

Nathaniel was breathing deeply and still moaning. Ichirou stroked himself faster and closed his eyes. He was close, but not close enough apparently. He looked back down at Nathaniel. Nathaniel was about to put his hand around his own dick. Ichirou grabbed his hand and brought it up to his dick. A soft cry escaped Nathaniel’s mouth.

“You are not allowed to cum.” Ichirou reminded him.

Despite the tears rolling from his eyes, Nathaniel actually moved his hand around Ichirou’s dick. He didn’t have the strength to grip it tight, but he stroked it the best he could and when his thumb grazed over the tip, it was enough to put Ichirou over the edge. He held the base of his dick and aimed his load up at Nathaniel’s face. Nathaniel jumped at the first splatter, but didn’t move away. 

Ichirou felt 100 times lighter after that release. He flopped down onto his back beside Nathaniel. He pointed to the bathroom. 

“You can clean up in the shower. You are still not allowed to cum.”

Nathaniel left without a word.

Nathaniel refused to look at himself in the mirror. He went straight to the shower and turned it on. He waited for it to warm up before he stepped inside. Once he felt the water on his face, he let himself cry. He cried as he scrubbed at his face and his chest and stomach. His ass hurt so much. He didn’t want to touch it, but he needed to clean it. He winced as he pulled a cheek to the side to allow the water in. As he stared at the floor, he noticed a little bit of red in the water. He closed his eyes again. He wasn’t sure if there were any more tears to come. 

Nathaniel stayed there with the water running over his hole until he lost track of time. He closed his eyes and let his mind go blank. When he came back to himself, he scrubbed his face once more. He took a mouthful of water and spit it back out. When he remembered Ichirou was waiting for him, he reluctantly turned off the shower and stepped out. He found a towel and dried off. He was still sore. He wondered how long that would last.

When he came back out to the bedroom, Ichirou was sitting on the bed, fully clothed again, typing away on his phone. The sheets had been taken off and rolled up.

“You remember where the laundry room is?” Ichirou asked as he stood. Nathaniel nodded. “Good. Put the sheets in the washer and meet me in my office. You remember where my office is?”

“Yes, Master.” 

Nathaniel took his bloody towel with the sheets down to the laundry room. He passed one of Ichirou’s men, but the sheets were covering him, so he tried not to look too embarrassed. They had probably all heard him screaming.

On his way to Ichirou’s office, he passed another one of Ichirou’s men. He felt exposed, and slightly embarrassed, but he didn’t show it. He didn’t attempt to cover himself and kept his head high as he walked passed. If this was going to become a regular thing, he was going to have to get used to it.

Ichirou’s office door was closed. Nathaniel knocked.

“Enter.”

Nathaniel stepped inside.

“Close the door.”

Nathaniel did. When he turned around again, Ichirou was standing and holding a silky black pillow. 

“Come here.” 

Nathaniel walked around the desk. 

“On your knees.” Ichirou said as he handed Nathaniel the pillow. “Under the desk.”

Nathaniel crouched and got under the desk. He faced Ichirou’s chair and put the pillow under his knees. Ichirou sat down again and pulled his chair in. His legs on either side of Nathaniel. He unzipped his pants and pulled out his soft cock. He looked down as he put his hand in Nathaniel’s hair and pulled him closer. Nathaniel closed his eyes as he opened his mouth and let Ichirou place his dick inside. Nathaniel closed his lips around him and slowly pulled back. The hand in his hair gripped tighter. 

“No.” Ichirou said. “Don’t move.” He repositioned himself in Nathaniel’s mouth. “Stay there.” 

Nathaniel nodded slightly. He swallowed. He felt Ichirou inhale sharply but to Nathaniel’s relief, Ichirou’s hand let go of his hair and joined his other on top of the desk. 

Nathaniel sat completely still. He was afraid to move at all. He waited for Ichirou to strike him, or for pain to come from anywhere. This was too peaceful. Something else was bound to happen. His muscles twitched. He stilled himself. Ichirou’s hand came under the table again.  _ Here it comes. _ Ichirou’s hand slid into his hair but didn’t grip it.

“Relax, Nathaniel.”

Nathaniel swallowed. Ichirou’s hand moved slowly over his hair. Nathaniel let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding and felt his muscles relax. 

“Good Boy.”

Nathaniel relaxed even more. Ichirou’s hand disappeared again. Nathaniel couldn’t believe how relaxed he was right now. He couldn’t believe how much he loved sitting here, kneeling here, with a dick in his mouth. 

His position was starting to get uncomfortable. He shifted slightly and waited for Ichirou’s hand to return. He swallowed. He rested his chin on the chair between Ichirou’s legs. Ichirou didn’t react. Nathaniel thought he might be able to get used to this.

Nathaniel startled awake when Ichirou said his name. He lifted his head off Ichirou’s leg where it had been resting. He could feel the aching in his legs as he straightened up. Ichirou tucked his dick into his pants again. Then he pushed his chair back and stood up.

“Move the sheets into the dryer and meet me in the dining room.”

Nathaniel’s bones creaked as he unfolded himself from under the desk. He still felt sleepy, but he felt good.

“Yes, Master.”


	3. Day One (Part 2)

Nathaniel took his seat on Ichirou’s right at the dinner table. Dinner had already been served. Nathaniel guessed one of the other men in the house must be a cook. He was glad he wasn’t expected to make Ichirou food on top of everything else.

Since he had fallen asleep with Ichirou’s dick in his mouth earlier, Nathaniel had been feeling very calm. That ended quickly when they had finished dinner and Nathaniel thought about going up to bed with Ichirou.

Ichirou hadn’t said a word when he stood up and left the table, but Nathaniel followed him anyway. Nathaniel breathed a bit easier when he saw they weren’t going upstairs, but that only lasted until he saw Ichirou take out the key to The Play Room. Nathaniel knew he wasn’t ready for this as they stepped inside.

Ichirou went straight for the wall of toys. He studied it for a moment before taking one off the wall. Then he passed Nathaniel on his way out the door again.

“Come.” He said and Nathaniel obeyed. 

He followed Ichirou back to his office. Ichirou pulled out a bottle of lube from one of the desk drawers and handed it and the toy to Nathaniel.

“On the couch. I want this in your hole by the time I’m done.”

Nathaniel’s eyes studied the dildo. It seemed really big. He looked back up at Ichirou to see if he was serious. Of course he was serious. 

Nathaniel swallowed as he took the stuff over to the couch. He sat down and stared at the dildo again.  _ How am I going to do this? _ He remembered how Ichirou had used his fingers first. He tried to start with that. He turned so his back was against the arm of the couch and he put his feet on the other seat. He squirted some lube onto his fingers and reached down between his legs. He was still sore. 

“Turn around.” 

Nathaniel looked over at Ichirou. 

“Turn around, so I can see.”

Nathaniel repositioned. He put his back against the back of the couch, slouched down, and put his feet on the edge. He put his finger against his hole. 

“Good Boy.”

Nathaniel closed his eyes and slipped his finger in as he sighed. It still hurt. He gasped and a sound escaped him. He pulled his finger back out and moaned again. 

“Quietly, Nathaniel.”

Nathaniel looked up. Ichirou was looking at papers on his desk. Nathaniel put more lube on his fingers and tried again. He bit his tongue to keep quiet. 

He slowly moved his one finger in and out until it didn’t hurt as much. If this was it, it wouldn’t be so bad. But he looked at the dildo again and winced before pushing in a second finger. 

A loud gasp escaped and Nathaniel cut himself off mid-cry. He held his fingers still for a moment. When he opened his eyes, Ichirou was watching him. Nathaniel slowly moved his fingers. He bit his lip so hard, he thought he might break the skin. He closed his eyes again and slowly moved his hand back and forth. This step was taking longer. 

“You better hurry up, Nathaniel.”

“I. Can’t.” Nathaniel choked out. 

Nathaniel looked up when he heard Ichirou’s chair move across the floor. His hand stilled inside him. 

Ichirou squirted a good amount of lube on his hand. Nathaniel’s fingers slipped out of his hole. Ichirou spread the lube over his fingers before leaning down and shoving three inside Nathaniel. 

Nathaniel cried as Ichirou moved his hand roughly against him. Ichirou didn’t let up until Nathaniel’s cries died down a little. 

Ichirou stood up again. He went over to his desk and pulled a tissue from the box to dry his hand with. 

“Try now.”

Nathaniel looked over at the dildo. 

“Sit on it.” 

Nathaniel glanced up at Ichirou before getting up and repositioning over the dildo. He lubbed it up and looked up at Ichirou, who was now sitting at his desk, as he sank down. As soon as it pushed against his hole, Nathaniel closed his eyes and winced. He kept going. He pushed until the tip was in. After that he had to stop and catch his breath. 

Ichirou didn’t seem interested in the least. He was focused on the papers in front of him. Nathaniel pushed more. It was slow, and it hurt, but maybe not quite as much as last time. Nathaniel moaned as he pushed down again. 

“Stay there.”

Nathaniel held his position. Ichirou still wasn’t looking at him. Nathaniel stayed there until the muscles in his legs started to spasm. Finally, Ichirou straightened up his papers and stood up. He walked over to Nathaniel and pulled his hair until he stood up. He pulled the dildo out and Nathaniel gasped. 

“Go wash your hands. Get the sheets and meet me upstairs.”

“Yes, Master.” Nathaniel tried to say without his voice cutting out. He winced as he took a step but tried not to favour anything as he walked to the bathroom. 

When he brought the sheets to Ichirou’s room, the bathroom door was closed. He could hear water running inside. Nathaniel decided to make the bed while he waited. He was just tucking in the last corner when Ichirou stepped out. He walked right up behind Nathaniel. Nathaniel stood up but didn’t turn around. Ichirou pressed against his back and leaned down to speak into his ear. 

“Let’s see how well you did.” 

Nathaniel felt Ichirou press against his ass hole. 

“N-uh!” Nathaniel cut himself off with a grunt as he bent over the edge of the bed and Ichirou started to move. Ichirou had pushed in with very little resistance. He pulled Nathaniel’s hair and his back dipped as his head tilted up. 

“Good Boy.” Ichirou whispered. Nathaniel moaned. 

Ichirou’s leg came up beside Nathaniel on the bed. Nathaniel moaned at the change in position and then Ichirou went faster. Nathaniel’s head dropped and he wasn’t really surprised to find he was almost fully hard. Ichirou pushed Nathaniel’s shoulders down and Nathaniel grabbed at the sheets. He moaned and gasped as Ichirou’s pace showed no signs of slowing. 

“Master.” Nathaniel gasped. “Can I come?”

“What’s the magic word, Nathaniel?”

His voice sounded rough. Nathaniel couldn’t focus. Ichirou grabbed his hair and lifted him up. 

“I want you to beg.” Ichirou growled. 

Nathaniel gasped again. “Please.” He choked out. Ichirou’s grip tightened. “Please, Master, can I come?”

He heard Ichirou’s pleased hum. “Not yet.” He said before he pushed Nathaniel down again. 

He held onto Nathaniel’s hips as he pounded into him fast. A few cries escaped Nathaniel, but mostly he was gasping and moaning and just trying to catch his breath. He felt like he was going to explode. He might have to disobey Ichirou again if he didn’t give him permission soon. 

Suddenly, Ichirou pulled out and pulled Nathaniel’s hips around so that Nathaniel landed on his back on the bed. Then he slipped right back in. Nathaniel’s back arched and he gripped at the sheets. His legs bent and Ichirou held them against Nathaniel’s chest as he knelt on the bed and leaned over him and drove in deep. 

“Give me your hand.” Ichirou panted. 

Nathaniel held his hand out. Ichirou pulled out and slid his dick against Nathaniel’s. Nathaniel gasped and thought he was going to cum just from that. Ichirou took Nathaniel’s hand and put it around his dick. Nathaniel’s thumb touched his own dick. He stroked Ichirou and felt an echo of the vibrations against himself. 

“Cum, Nathaniel.”

Nathaniel twisted his hand so he could stroke himself as well as Ichirou and that was enough to put him over the edge. Ichirou wasn’t long after. Nathaniel didn’t stop his hand until they were both done. 

Ichirou looked down at him as his chest heaved with every breath. Nathaniel was also breathing deeply. Ichirou shifted until his knees were closer to Nathaniel’s head. Then he placed his dick at Nathaniel’s mouth. Nathaniel opened. Ichirou entered and Nathaniel used his lips and tongue to clean Ichirou. He tried not to grimace at the taste. Ichirou pulled out and lay on his back in the bed. 

“Go clean up.”

Nathaniel got to the edge of the bed before he felt how sore he was. It was a slow walk to the bathroom. 

When he got back to the bed, Ichirou had his back to him. 

“Set your alarm for 6:30.” Ichirou said. “You will wake me up with something nice and then we will get you a suit.”

“Yes, Master.” Nathaniel said as he set an alarm on his phone. 

Nathaniel lay down with his back to Ichirou and closed his eyes. 


	4. The Nest

Nathaniel woke up to his alarm. His bladder was full and his mouth tasted awful, so he went to the bathroom. When he came back, Ichirou was still in bed. Nathaniel climbed back in beside him. Ichirou didn’t stir. 

Nathaniel lifted the covers over his head as he sank down the bed. He moved beside Ichirou’s legs and pulled the front of his pajama pants down. Nathaniel took Ichirou’s soft cock into his mouth. Ichirou moaned at the first touch. Nathaniel went slow. Ichirou’s breathing sped up slowly and he shifted his position before placing his hand in Nathaniel’s hair. Nathaniel kept at his own pace. He felt Ichirou getting hard in his mouth. He was about to actually try to get Ichirou to cum, but then Ichirou’s hand pulled Nathaniel’s head back. The covers were pulled off of them. 

“Good morning, Master.” 

“Good morning, Nathaniel.” Ichirou said before he left for the bathroom. 

After breakfast, Ichirou set out some clothes for Nathaniel to put on. It had felt like days since Nathaniel had worn any clothes. 

They got into a car and one of Ichirou’s men drove them into the city. Nathaniel waited for Ichirou to ask for another blowjob or for him to reach over and touch Nathaniel, but nothing happened. 

They walked into a store and Nathaniel got measured for a suit. Ichirou picked all the material and paid. The suit would be ready in three days. The car ride back to the house was the same as the ride there. 

Once inside, Nathaniel followed Ichirou past the front entrance. Only when Ichirou stopped and looked back at him, did Nathaniel remember he was still dressed. He scrambled to get his clothes off. His shoulder screamed at him when he moved it too much. Nathaniel folded the clothes and set them on the table. 

Ichirou continued into his office. He got out the black pillow again and handed it to Nathaniel. Nathaniel took it and knelt under the desk again. Ichirou sat down, tucked in his chair, and Nathaniel pulled out his dick. Nathaniel got comfortable with it in his mouth and let his mind go blank. 

That night, Ichirou went to the club. He gave Nathaniel clothes to wear, but Nathaniel was sure they were coming off once they were inside. 

They walked in and Nathaniel followed behind Ichirou as he headed for his office. All of a sudden, he was pushed against the wall and someone’s hand was between his legs squeezing his dick. A cry escaped him before he even knew what was going on. There was a woman in front of him in a leather cat costume. 

“Why you?” She demanded. “He’s been fucking me a lot longer than he’s been fucking you. How come you get to be his little sex toy?”

Nathaniel opened his mouth to tell her she was welcome to take his place but then Ichirou was beside them. He put his hand in the woman’s long hair, twisted it around and grabbed a fistful that he used to pull her head back. 

“Get your hands off him, Kitty. You do not get to touch what’s mine.”

Kitty raised her hands beside her head. She winced at the tug of her hair but she was smirking at Ichirou. 

“What are you going to do about it, Master?”

Ichirou tightened his grip and pulled her behind him down the hallway. Nathaniel followed a few steps behind. 

Ichirou pulled Kitty into one of the last rooms. Nathaniel hesitated by the door. 

“Get in.” Ichirou growled. 

Nathaniel stepped inside and Ichirou closed the door. He dragged Kitty over to the bench. 

“You’ve been a bad girl, Kitty.” Ichirou said. His voice sent shivers up Nathaniel’s spine. 

Kitty was smiling. At least, until Ichirou threw her down onto the bench. She gasped. Nathaniel stepped forward to try and help her, but Ichirou crossed in front of him. 

“Such a shame.” Ichirou said. “It is a nice outfit…”

Kitty grinned up at him. “I can get another.”

Ichirou looped a pair of handcuffs around one of the legs of the bed beside the bench and cuffed Kitty’s hands above her head. She was on her back on the bench and still grinning at Ichirou. Nathaniel couldn’t understand why. He was scared and he wasn’t even the one in trouble.

“Don’t move.” Ichirou said.

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Master.”

Ichirou went over to the drawers and pulled out a pair of scissors. He brought them back over and cut a hole across Kitty’s chest. Kitty moaned delightedly and smiled more. Ichirou slapped her breasts a few times before attaching metal clamps that were connected by a small metal chain to her nipples. Once they were on, he pulled on the chain. Kitty moaned.

Ichirou took the scissors and cut down the center of her outfit. Starting at her breasts down to her legs and he didn’t stop as he cut the material that curved around between her legs towards her butt. Kitty moaned and her legs spread. 

Nathaniel caught a glimpse of something he was sure he wasn’t supposed to be seeing and he looked away. A slap echoed through the room and it drew Nathaniel’s attention back. Ichriou had his hand between Kitty’s legs. Kitty cried out. Ichirou slapped between her legs again and Nathaniel saw her flinch. Nathaniel was pretty sure that was pushing the ‘playful punishment’ line and he wondered when he should step in and say something… or if he should at all. Ichirou rubbed his hand in a soothing motion against Kitty where he had struck her.

“Hmm…” Ichirou hummed. “Busy night?”

Kitty shook her head. “I just wanted to be ready for you. I wanted to remind you that I’m yours, Master.”

“I haven’t forgotten.” Ichirou said. Then he gave her another slap. Kitty cried out again but it cut off when Ichirou grabbed the chain. “Why are you being punished?”

Kitty looked over at Nathaniel. Nathaniel felt a shiver run through him. He was surprised they remembered he was there.

“I touched one of your toys without permission.” Kitty said, returning her eyes to Ichirou.

“Why?”

“I thought you had forgotten about me.” Kitty’s voice was soft. Ichirou lightly put his hand against Kitty’s face.

“Oh, Kitty.” He said softly. “That is exactly why I don’t pay you to think.”

Nathaniel should have known it was coming, but he never would have predicted the force Ichirou would put behind the slap to Kitty’s face. Kitty’s head turned with it and she made a pained noise. 

Nathaniel took a step towards them before he stopped himself. He wasn’t sure what to do. It seemed like they had done this before, or at least, Kitty wasn’t fighting to get away or asking him to stop, but still. Nathaniel couldn’t just stand here and watch Ichirou beat this woman. Even if it was… consensual didn’t feel like the right word, but it was the best Nathaniel’s mind could come up with at the moment.

Ichirou slapped Kitty again before Nathaniel found his voice.

“Master.” It came out rough. Nathaniel cleared his throat as Ichirou looked over at him. “She didn’t hurt me. I don’t think-”

Ichirou stood up and started towards Nathaniel. 

“Ah, another thinker. What did I just say about my toys thinking?”

Nathaniel took a step backwards. “Sorry, Master.”

Ichirou grabbed a fist full of Nathaniel’s hair. “Get undressed, get on your knees, and stay quiet.” Nathaniel nodded his understanding. “And if you step away from me again, there will be consequences. Understand?”

“Yes, Master.”

Ichirou shoved Nathaniel away as he released his hair. Nathaniel got undressed and got down on his knees. He stared at the floor. He didn’t want to watch any more of what Ichirou was going to do to Kitty.

“Nathaniel.” Ichirou called. “Eyes up here.”

Nathaniel dragged his gaze up. Ichirou was holding Kitty’s head so she was looking at Nathaniel.

“You see, Kitty? Nathaniel is going to watch you take your punishment. And he’s going to see just how much of a desperate slut you are. You like when people watch, don’t you?”

“Yes.” She said. Her voice was rough after she had been crying. It was possible that she still was.

Nathaniel’s dick twitched and he scolded himself for thinking that any of this was sexy. What was wrong with him?

He sat quietly and forced himself to watch as much as he could incase they looked over at him. Ichirou was rough. Kitty cried out a lot, but she also begged for more and said ‘yes’ a lot. Nathaniel couldn’t tell if she was actually enjoying herself, or if she was in the same position as he was and was forced to react that way.

By the time they were done, Nathaniel was hard. He told himself it was Kitty’s yes's and the sounds of skin slapping against each other that did it, not the beating.

“Kitty.” Ichirou said. “Apologize to Nathaniel.”

Kitty walked over to him. Not very gracefully.

“Nathaniel, stand.”

Nathaniel got to his feet. Kitty stopped in front of him and went to her knees. She took his hard dick into her mouth and went to work.

Nathaniel’s legs shook as he gasped. Ichirou was watching them. Nathaniel’s eyes closed. It felt so good. Just when he started to feel his orgasm building, Ichirou told him to cum. Nathaniel surprised himself with how quickly his body obeyed. Kitty pulled back a bit so that she wouldn’t choke as she swallowed his load.

Once Ichirou was satisfied, he brought Kitty into his office. He lay her down on his couch and set some clothes beside her. She was smiling.

“Thank you, Master.” She said as she closed her eyes. 

Ichirou let her fall asleep as he went to his desk to do some work. He dropped a pillow on the floor and Nathaniel took his position between Ichirou’s legs.


	5. Five Years Later

Nathaniel woke up and stretched his back until it popped. Then, he rolled over to face the other man in the bed. He lifted the covers over his head as he sank to the man’s waist. This was all routine now. Nathaniel could do it in his sleep. Sometimes, he did. Ichirou might have already been awake, but Nathaniel knows he is in a much better mood if he gets a morning blowjob. Nathaniel kept a lazy pace until Ichirou finally woke up.

“Good morning, Master.”

“Good morning, Nathaniel.”

Today, Ichirou had a business meeting at the house. After breakfast, Nathaniel got dressed in his formal suit. He had mixed feelings about this suit. On one hand, he did like how it made him look professional. And when he was asked to wear it that usually meant he was safe from any sexual adventures, so that was a plus. But sometimes it felt  _ too _ formal. He was always extra careful when he wore it. He didn’t want to ruin it. He wouldn’t make any sudden movements in it and he always sat up straight for fear of stretching out the back if he hunched over. His extra care must be working, because this same suit has lasted him five years.

Per Ichirou’s instructions, Nathaniel was silent during the meeting. He only ever spoke if Ichirou gave him direct permission. Which wasn’t very often. Nathaniel was sure that the other people in the room forgot he was even there most of the time. Sometimes he felt like he wasn’t really there either. 

Nathaniel was drifting in and out when he thought he heard someone say something about another BDSM club coming to town. Nathaniel sat up a little straighter and kept an eye on Ichirou’s reactions. If Ichirou wasn’t pleased at the end of a meeting, it could mean a stress-relieving whipping in The Play Room. Ichirou seemed calm, but Nathaniel had learned not to trust it.

“Do we know who owns it?” Ichirou asked.

“Not at the moment.” One of the men said. “Why? Are you afraid of a little competition, Mr. Moriyama?” 

The man chuckled and a few others joined him. Ichirou smiled. Nathaniel seemed to be the only one picking up on the warning.

“Not in the least.” Ichirou responded.

As the meeting came to a close, Nathaniel held his breath. Ichirou walked the guests out with a smile. Once the room was empty, Nathaniel undressed. When Ichirou returned, Nathaniel didn’t move until he could tell what kind of mood Ichirou was in.

Ichirou went over to one of the couches and took a seat. Nathaniel took a pillow off the other end and put it on the floor so he could kneel between his legs. Ichirou put a hand in Nathaniel’s hair and gave him a soft smile.

“Good Boy.” Ichirou said. 

Nathaniel relaxed.

“What are you going to do?” Nathaniel asked softly.

“Nothing, yet. Running a club is a lot harder than people think it is, and I’ve kept my customers satisfied for years. I’m not worried about this nobody because they’re not going to last.”

Ichirou sounded confident, but Nathaniel could see the concern in his eyes. He didn’t comment on it. Instead, he put his hand on the zipper of Ichirou’s pants and waited. Ichirou opened his legs more and let Nathaniel suck him.

-

The new club had opened and Nathaniel watched as Ichirou became increasingly more irritated. Nathaniel was between Ichirou’s legs, under the desk, when he heard Ichirou swear.

“What’s wrong, Master?” Nathaniel asked as he replaced his mouth with his hand. 

“I’m losing customers.”

“They’re probably just checking out the new club. They’ll be back.”

“They should be back by now.”

“What does this new club have that yours doesn’t?”

Ichirou smirked. “A very good question.”

-

Ichirou tried sending spies to the new club but they all came back before they were able to get through the front door. Ichirou was crossing the line from ‘irritated’ into ‘angry’.

“Find out who the owner is. Get me everything you have on them.”

It only took two days for Ichirou’s men to get the information. 

“Andrew Minyard.” Ichirou scoffed when he read it. “Of course. He always could smell a Moriyama spy a mile away.”

Nathaniel knew he had heard that name before, but it took him a minute to remember where. When Kevin Day had found a new Exy team, there was one person he was always with. This one person stood between him and the entire Moriyama family. That person was Andrew Minyard.

Nathaniel looked up when he felt Ichirou’s eyes on him.

“Guess I’ll have to send someone else.”


	6. Andrew

Nathaniel stood outside Eden’s. His new wallet felt heavy in his pocket. Not just because he wasn’t used to the physical weight of having it, but also because of what was inside. His new identity. As soon as he walked through these doors, he was no longer Nathaniel Wesninski, he was Neil Josten. He took a deep breath and opened the door. 

It already smelled different than The Nest. Nicer. The front room was empty. A man was in a little booth beside a set of doors. Nathaniel walked up to the glass. 

“I’m here for a job interview.” Nathaniel said. 

The man’s eyes lit up with understanding. “You must be Neil!”  _ Neil. Right. _ “Andrew is expecting you. He’s the owner. You can find him in his office. Here.” The man placed a box on the counter. “It’s mandatory that everyone inside wears these bracelets, but you don’t have to play if you’re just here on business.”

“Bracelets for what?” 

The man pointed to one of the signs on the wall beside him. “There are three categories that are mandatory. Black, grey and white are for Doms, switches and subs respectively. Blue for single, pink for taken. Red for observers and green for people participating in a show or that are wanting to play.”

Nathaniel looked over all the other colours and patterns. “What about the rest?”

“Those are for specific kinks that people are looking for. Saves time for the more experienced members, but they’re not mandatory. Feel free to just take the basics and then explore if you’d like.”

Nathaniel took a white band. He hesitated at the blue/ pink option. He did technically belong to someone… but not here. He took a blue. And finally a red. He was here for a job interview. Nothing more. 

“Thanks.” Nathaniel said.

“Just be sure to return them on your way out.”

Nathaniel nodded. 

One of the man’s hands disappeared below the counter and the doors opened up.

“Andrew’s office is clearly marked beside the hallway to the private rooms.” He said.

“Thanks.” Nathaniel said again. 

The main room was nice too. It actually felt clean. Nathaniel reminded himself that this place was still new. He cautiously walked through the room, but he was obviously not at The Nest. This was a different atmosphere entirely. 

There weren’t any people having sex out in the open. The outfits were still revealing, and there were kisses and the odd groping, but no dirty sex in the main room. 

That poster with the colour meanings was up in several spots around the room. Nathaniel was grateful. He didn’t want to forget what any of them meant. 

There was only one door marked ‘Office’, so Nathaniel knocked. 

“Come in.”

Nathaniel opened the door. There was a blonde man sitting behind the desk working on something. He was wearing a t-shirt that showed off his muscular arms and full sleeve tattoos. Nathaniel knew that was probably just to intimidate people, but it was working. The man looked up at Nathaniel.

“Can I help you?”

Nathaniel swallowed. “I’m Neil Josten… I’m here for an interview? The man at the front said-”

“Close the door and take a seat.”

Nathaniel quickly closed the door and walked over to the chair. The man looked him over, and Nathaniel realized he was sitting like he does at Ichirou’s business meetings. He knew he looked too proper, but Nathaniel didn’t move. The man looked back down at some paper on his desk. Nathaniel noticed the three bands on his wrist. Black, Dom. Blue, single. Red, observer. The man looked back up at Nathaniel. 

“Have you ever worked at a club like this before, kid?”

_ Kid? _ This guy didn’t seem  _ that _ much older than him… but Nathaniel hated guessing ages. What did he know? Then he heard the man’s question and almost laughed. “Yes, Sir, I-”

“Don’t call me ‘Sir’.”

Nathaniel blinked. 

“Just ‘Andrew’ is fine.”

Nathaniel couldn’t call him by his first name, so he avoided calling him anything. 

“I’ve worked at The Nest for the last 3 years.”

“What did you do there?”

“I, uh, was a sort of sub for hire… people could come in and pay… for me…”

Andrew seemed unbothered by the job description. “How’d you get into that?”

Nathaniel shrugged. “Just kind of fell into it.”

“Right. Well, it says here you applied for a cleaning job...”

“Yes, S-” Nathaniel cut himself off. “I was looking for a change. I can clean. I had to clean the rooms after anyway. I’d like to just do that… if I can…”

Andrew watched him for a second. “Sure, kid. But if ur looking for a change, why not work somewhere that’s not a sex club?”

“I don’t think it was the sex club that bothered me.” Nathaniel said. “I think it was just the job.”

“Fair enough. Are you looking for part time work? Or full time?”

Nathaniel only had to think about it for a single second before he decided to take his opportunity to spend as much time away from Ichirou as possible. 

“Full time.” 

“Are you sure? The club is open from 8pm till 3am five days a week. We’re closed Sunday and Monday. You’ll need to be here at 8 and you’ll have to clean the entire club before you leave. You may not be done until 4am.”

“Are you trying to talk me out of taking this job?” Nathaniel asked with a smile. “It’s got to be difficult to find someone willing to clean up strangers blood, piss and cum.”

“I’m just trying to let you know what you’re getting into. I’ve had people complain about the long hours before. It’s a lot of time on your knees.”

Nathaniel smiled. “Long hours don’t bother me. And I could stay on my knees all day.” 

Nathaniel couldn’t read a reaction on Andrew’s face to his little flirt. Andrew just looked him over again and asked, “When can you start?”

“Whenever you need me to. Tonight? Tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow will be fine.” Andrew took out a piece of paper. “I’ll just need you to fill out some information.” 

The sheet asked for his name, address, phone number, etc. Nathaniel took out his phone to double check his number. 

“New phone.” Nathaniel explained. He made sure to write the rest from memory. Ichirou had given him the address of one of the many places he owned to use as his own. As  _ Neil’s _ own. 

When he was done, he handed it back. 

“Come in tomorrow at 8. Roland will be at the front again. He’ll let you in. Come to my office and I’ll show you what to do.”

Andrew stood up. Nathaniel did too. Andrew was a couple inches shorter than him, but his presence made him seem bigger. 

“Thank you, Sir.” He said as he held out his hand. “Uh, Andrew.”

Andrew shook his hand. “Welcome aboard, Neil.”


	7. Day One At Eden's

Roland waved Neil inside. Neil took his bracelets, plus a new one that said ‘employee’, and went straight to Andrew’s office. Andrew showed him the employee’s entrance and where all his cleaning supplies were. He gave Neil coveralls and gloves. 

“Sexy.” Neil deadpanned. 

“Sexier than picking up diseases from the shit you’re going to be dealing with all night.”

Neil couldn’t argue with that. 

Andrew went over how to clean the different surfaces and what to use for different messes. Nathaniel knew this already, but he let Andrew tell him again. 

There were six private rooms. Neil would be spending most of his time here cleaning room after room as they were used frequently and needed to be clean before the next people went in. 

There was also a stage in the main room that Neil was to clean after every show. The shows weren’t as frequent, so it was a nice break from the back rooms. 

Sometimes Neil had to come clean up a particularly messy occurrence in the main room, but most of the messy stuff was done in a private room. 

Neil felt a few eyes on him as he walked around, though he didn’t understand why. He wasn’t wearing a sexy outfit or doing anything to attract attention.

A couple of people asked him if he would do something for them. Once Neil realized they were asking for sex, he politely explained that he was not playing ‘sexy janitor’ and really needed to get back to cleaning up the actual messes. 

“How was it?” Andrew asked when Neil came to his office at the end of the day. 

“Fine. A few people tried to get close, but it wasn’t anything I couldn’t handle.”

“Good. So I’ll see you back here again tomorrow?”

“Yeah. I’ll be back tomorrow.”

Andrew tidied up his desk and grabbed his stuff. Neil stepped outside so Andrew could lock his door. Andrew walked outside with Neil after setting the alarm and locking the door. 

“Did you drive?” Andrew asked. 

“No, I walked.”

“Do you need a lift? Don’t you live on the other side of town?”

Neil  _ was _ going to the other side of town, but he didn’t need Andrew seeing him walk into Ichirou’s house. 

“No, that’s okay. I like the walk. I haven’t had time to go running in years. I’d like to get back into it.”

Andrew didn’t look like he believed him. “Are you sure?”

Neil thought Andrew was sounding more like a concerned parent than his boss. Neil rolled his eyes.  _ This comment could backfire, but I’m gunna say it anyway.  _

“Yes, Daddy, I’ll be fine.”

The only change in Andrew’s expression was the clenching of his jaw. Neil braced himself for Andrew’s response. The worst he could do was fire him right? That itself wasn’t terrible, but what would Ichirou do if he got fired? Neil was about to try and take it back when Andrew spoke. 

“Alright, Baby Boy. See you tomorrow.” Then Andrew left for the parking lot where Neil guessed his car was. 

Neil was still processing what had happened. Not only did Andrew not fire him, he actually went along with Neil’s thing? And hearing Andrew call him ‘baby boy’ left Neil feeling even better than when Ichirou called him a ‘good boy’. 

Neil tried to fight the smile tugging at his face as he walked away from Eden’s. 

-

When he got to the house, he was told Ichirou was waiting for him in the playroom. Nathaniel was exhausted. He really did not have the energy for this, but he forced himself to go to the playroom anyway. 

The door was unlocked. When he walked in, he saw Kitty standing on one leg. Hands tied together and held up by one of the hooks in the ceiling. Her other leg suspended up towards the other hook. Ichirou was balls deep in her. When he noticed Nathaniel, Ichirou pulled out and walked over to him. Leaving a moaning, open Kitty behind. 

“Nathaniel, you’re back.” Ichirou said before he kissed him. “How’d it go?”

“It was fine.” Nathaniel said. “Master, I am exhausted. May I go shower and go to bed?”

“Of course, Nathaniel. I’ll be up soon.”

Nathaniel took his time in the shower and climbed into bed. He felt Ichirou come in behind him some time later. Ichirou put his arm around Nathaniel. Nathaniel tensed.

“Tomorrow, you will tell me everything.”

“You mean, later today?” Nathaniel quipped. 

Ichirou pinched him. Nathaniel winced. “I can’t believe that after five years, you still have that quick mouth.”

“And I thought you liked my mouth.”

Ichirou’s hand moved up to cover Nathaniel’s mouth. “It has its uses. Sleep now. Put your mouth to use later.”


	8. Subspace

Neil came out of a room after cleaning it and found himself in front of one being used. The blinds in the window were up, a clear sign that the men inside didn’t mind being watched. One man had his hands tied above his head in the middle of the room. He wasn’t standing on his feet. His body was totally relaxed, hanging by his hands. It seemed completely at odds with the fact that the other man was whipping him. 

Neil felt someone come up beside him. He turned to see Andrew also observing the scene. 

“It’s almost enough to put you in a trance just watching, isn’t it?” Andrew asked. 

Neil nodded. “I just don’t understand how he can be so relaxed.”

“Some people like pain.”

Neil nodded again. “Yeah, I know. I thought I liked it too, but I’ve never been… like that. He looks like he’s asleep.”

“He’s in Subspace.”

“Looks like fun.” Neil said, mostly to himself.

Neil felt Andrew looking at him and it pulled him out of his trance. Neil turned to look at Andrew, expecting him to say ‘get back to work’. But Andrew didn’t say anything as he looked down. Neil followed his gaze. There was a very obvious tent between Neil’s legs. 

“Shit.” Neil turned his back to Andrew and tried to tuck it away. 

“Start your break now.” Andrew said. As he walked past. “This one’s clean, right?” He asked as he walked into a room. 

“What? Uh, yeah.” Neil’s brain tried to catch up to what was happening. He put his cart of cleaning supplies in the closet and put his coveralls on top. He walked into the room in his street clothes. 

Andrew held some rope in his hands. He was standing beneath the hooks. “Come here.” 

Neil took a single step towards him. “Um… can we do it without the rope?” Andrew looked over at him. “I just have this thing about being tied up. I’d like to be able to get out of it if I need to.”

Andrew walked over to the wall of toys. He took a set of handcuffs off the wall. Neil thought using steal was Andrew’s way of saying ‘no, only I can let you out.’ Just like Ichirou. 

“These have a release button.” Andrew said. Neil blinked at him. Andrew pressed a button on the handcuff and they both popped open. “Use it if you need to. What’s your safeword?”

“My what?”

Andrew raised his eyebrows slightly. “Your safeword. The word you want to use if you want me to stop.”

_ I can ask you to stop? _

“Oh, um.”

“You don’t have a safeword? I thought you said you’ve done this before.”

“I have. Uh, can I just say ‘stop’?”

Andrew nodded. “Did you use the colour system?”

Neil slowly shook his head. 

Andrew sighed. “I’m going to ask you for a colour after every few hits. ‘Green’ means everything is good, keep going. ‘Yellow’ is slow down. ‘Red’ is stop immediately. Got it?”

Neil nodded. “Got it.”

Andrew watched him for a moment. “You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

Neil thought about the man in the other room. “I want to. I want to learn how to relax like that. I’ve been whipped before.” Neil smiled. “Don’t be afraid to hurt me.”

“Take off your shirt.” Andrew said. 

Neil hesitated, but he had just told Andrew that he had been whipped before, so he tried not to make a big deal about the scars on his back. It wasn’t until he saw Andrew looking at him, that he remembered the scars on his front. 

He waited for Andrew to say something. Neil debated just saying that they didn’t have time to get into it right now. But then Andrew’s expression neutralized.

“Come here.” 

Neil breathed a sigh of relief. He stood in front of Andrew in the middle of the room as he put the handcuffs on.

“Where’s the release button?” Andrew asked. Neil pressed it. Andrew reclosed them and tied them with the rope through the hook. He pulled on the rope. Neil winced as his arms got pulled above his head.

“What?” Andrew asked. 

“Nothing.” Neil said reflexively. 

Andrew loosened the rope. “This isn’t going to work if you don’t tell me when something’s wrong.”

“I dislocated my shoulder a few years ago.” Neil explained. “It hurts to put my arms above my head.”

Andrew undid the rope. 

Neil closed his eyes. He should have just kept his mouth shut like he does with Ichirou. He had too many ‘things’. He knew he needed to just suck it up if he wanted anyone to touch him. 

“On your knees. Beside the bench.” Andrew said. 

Neil’s eyes shot open.  _ What? _ But he did as Andrew said anyway. Andrew took a cushion off the couch and brought it over to Neil. 

“Get on this.”

Neil did. 

Andrew redid the cuffs under the seat of the bench so Neil was draped over it. 

“Okay?” Andrew asked as he stood. 

“Yes.” Neil said.  _ Thank you.  _

“Neil.” Andrew’s tone had changed. Neil felt Andrew bend down over him. Neil’s skin tingled has Andrew’s hand ghosted over his back. “Who did this?”

“What?” Neil asked with a smile. “Did you hit your limit on scars you can see before you have to ask about them? What’s so special about these ones?”

Andrew’s voice was not amused when he answered. “Your other scars are old. I don’t need to hear about a shitty childhood. These are recent. Is someone beating you?”

Neil avoided the question. “I told you not to worry about hurting me.” Andrew was quiet but he didn’t move away. “Are we gunna do this or should I just go back to cleaning rooms?”

Andrew walked away. Neil jumped at the first snap of the flogger. It was just a test run. Andrew tested his snap a few more times in the air before he stopped. 

“Colour.” Andrew said. 

Neil swallowed. “Green.”

“What’s your safeword?”

Neil opened his mouth but his voice didn’t come out. He tried again. “Stop.” 

“Are you using it?” 

Neil shook his head.

“I need to hear you.”

“No.”

“Okay.”

Neil heard the rush of the wind and braced himself, but there was no blinding pain. That hardly even counted as a ‘hit’. Andrew did it again and Neil scoffed. “What are you doing? You can hit me harder than that.”

“Patience.”

Then Andrew did hit him harder. Still not nearly as hard as Ichirou does, but enough that he could start to feel it now.  _ Here we go,  _ Neil thought. But then Andrew went right back to the soft stuff. Just when Neil was about to complain again, Andrew struck him hard. Neil gasped. Not from pain, just the surprise. Andrew hit him again at the same intensity. 

“Colour.”

“Green.” Neil said, starting to brace himself now.

Andrew hit him twice more back to back at the same intensity before upping it again. Neil actually cried out this time. It wasn’t like with Ichirou where he was just bracing for pain, this was different. There was still pain but this was… better.

Andrew went down a notch for a few hits before going back up.

“Colour.” 

Neil didn’t realize he had been holding his breath. “Green.” He gasped.

“Breathe, Neil. You have to let go. I’m not going to hurt you… too bad…”

Neil allowed himself to smile. He took a deep breath and tried to relax. 

“Colour.”

“Green.”

Two more intense hits. His muscles tensed, but he quickly relaxed them before Andrew hit him again. He struck Neil with the same intensity every time and that made it easier to sink into it. Andrew was in control the entire time. He wasn’t doing it to de-stress like Ichirou sometimes did. Neil wasn’t scared. He gave into the calm.

Neil’s hips rocked against the side of the bench. He quickly stilled them. He didn’t want to cum without permission, or in front of his boss, but his erection was getting painful. 

“Colour.”

Neil took a second to find his voice. “Y-yellow.”

“What’s wrong, Baby Boy?”

Neil shuttered at the name.  _ Asshole. If you’re gunna use that name, I’m gunna use yours.  _ “I need to cum, but I don’t want you to stop, Daddy.”

“It’s okay, Baby Boy. Cum if you need to. Colour.”

Neil swallowed. “Green.”

Andrew struck him with the flogger again and Neil’s hips rocked against the edge of the bench. He pulled the cuffs against the support under the bench as he arched his back. It didn’t take long for Neil to climax. Andrew hit him once while he came and then he was walking towards him.

Neil heard Andrew come around and undo his cuffs. Neil’s body felt like jelly and Andrew had to help him up. Andrew carried him over to the couch. He lay Neil face down and Neil barely moved when something cold was smeared over his back. He moaned at the tenderness. 

Neil remembered he had to get back to work now and started to get up. 

Andrew lightly pushed his shoulders back down. “Don’t get up yet. It’s okay to go to sleep.”

Neil didn’t have the energy to fight and closed his eyes without further argument. 

“Thank you, Daddy.”

“You’re welcome, Baby Boy.”

—

“Neil.” 

Neil moaned as he slowly rolled onto his side. “I thought you said I could sleep.”

“That was an hour ago.” Andrew said. 

“What?” Neil sat up and moaned at the stinging in his back. “Shit. Sorry. I didn’t mean to fall asleep. I’ll get back to work now.”

Andrew stopped Neil from standing up. “Don’t worry about that. You need to come up slow. Just relax. Breathe.”

“No, I’m fine.” Neil insisted. “I shouldn’t have-”

Neil stopped talking when Andrew put his hand around his throat. Not enough to choke him, just enough to get his attention. “You’re not fine, Neil. You were in Subspace. You need to relax and come up slow.”

Neil took a deep breath. He felt like he could fall back asleep if he closed his eyes. He nodded. His neck felt cold when Andrew removed his hand. 

“How was it?” Andrew asked. 

“Amazing.” Neil sighed. “Thank you.”

“Your welcome. Lay back down.”

Neil didn’t need to be told twice. He gasped when Andrew rubbed something cold over his back again. “What is that?”

“Cream. It’ll help with the bruising. I didn’t break the skin, so the marks should be gone in a few days.”

_ Marks? _ Neil started thinking of an explanation to give Ichirou. Ichirou didn’t actually know what Neil did here, so he could just say he needed to do it to keep his cover. Maybe he needed to stand in for someone for a show.

“Thank you.” Neil couldn’t believe how good he felt. It was almost like when he falls asleep with Ichirou’s dick in his mouth, but better. As he sat up, the slight pain in his back was a reminder of what happened and instead of regretting his entire existence, he actually enjoyed it. 

“I think maybe I have been in Subspace before.” Neil said. He winced at the mess in his pants as he sat properly on the couch. “I just didn’t know that’s what it was called. And I’ve never gotten there from a flogging. That was crazy.”

“What got you there before?”

“There was this regular at The Nest, a businessman. He would ask me to sit under a table and keep his dick in my mouth while he worked. I fell asleep almost every time.”

Andrew nodded. “So, Cockwarming.”

“That has a name too?” Neil sighed. “Jeez. I am so out of the loop.”

“How did you do this for three years without learning what things were called?”

Neil shrugged as best he could with a sore back. “No one really did a lot of talking. They were there to do stuff, so we did. It didn’t matter what it was called.”

“And no one ever asked you what your safe word was…”

Neil shrugged slightly. 

Andrew let out a deep breath. “I’m just glad you got out of there.” He said as he turned to leave.

Neil looked at his feet.  _ Right. _

“Use the laundry machine before you leave tonight.” Andrew said as he walked out.

Neil winced at the wet patch on his pants. “Thanks.”


	9. Please

A couple got a little too excited in the main room and Neil had to go clean up their mess. He hated being in the main room. He hated feeling people watching him. What he hated even more was when someone would stand right up against him and try to whisper in his ear what they wanted to do to him or have him do to them. 

It wasn’t as bad as being at The Nest, by far, but Neil still hated it all the same. Tonight was one of those nights, apparently. Neil felt the man behind him before he even spoke.

“Hey there, Pretty Face. You seem like you’re working really hard.”  _ Yes, working really hard to ignore you. _ “Can I get you a drink?”

“No.” 

“Why not?”

“I’m working.” 

“You don’t get a break?”

“Leave me alone, Dipshit.”

Neil’s head got yanked back by his hair. 

“What the fuck did you just say to me?”

“Let go.” Neil said.

“Not until you learn some manners. I want to hear a ‘please’.”

“No.” Neil was never going to use that word on someone like this again. “Now let go of me before I break your arm.”

“Say ‘please’.”

“Hey!”

Both Neil and the other man jumped at Andrew’s voice. The man let go of Neil’s hair.

“Your employees need a new script.” The man said. “The hard-to-get thing is fun, but he needs to learn some manners. A simple ‘please’ was all I asked for.”

“Get out of my club.”

“What? He’s the one-”

“He’s off limits. He told you to leave him alone, but you didn’t. That’s on you. Get out.”

The man was obviously annoyed but he stormed out of the club anyway. He was mumbling under his breath about what a stupid club it was anyway.

“You okay?” Andrew asked Neil.

Neil was rubbing his scalp where his hair had been pulled. “Yeah. Thanks. Sorry, I didn’t want to cost you a customer.”

Andrew shook his head. “Not your fault. If he can’t listen to someone when they tell him ‘no’, he doesn’t belong here.”

“Right.” Neil still felt guilty though.

“Why didn’t you say it?” 

“Say what?”  _ Oh, a safeword? Could I have used a safeword to make him stop? _

“What he wanted you to.”

_ Oh.  _ “Because I hate that word. I hate begging when I know the other person isn’t going to stop… Should I have used it? Do you want me to ‘use my manners’?”

“No. I don’t want you to ever feel like you need to use that word. I hate it too.”

Neil waited to see if Andrew would tell him more, but he didn’t. “Thanks.”

Andrew nodded and headed back towards his office. Neil got back to work.


	10. Can We Do That Again?

It had been a few weeks since Andrew had flogged him, and Neil could not stop thinking about it. He wanted to do it again. Or something like it. Going into Subspace by Andrew’s hand was so much better than by Ichirou’s. Neil had been debating for a few days if he should ask Andrew if they could do it again. 

He wasn’t sure why Andrew had done it in the first place, and he wasn’t sure if it was work appropriate, but the more he watched the people around him, the more he asked himself why wouldn’t it be appropriate? All he had to do was ask. If the answer was ‘no’, it was ‘no’. He went to Andrew’s office and knocked on the door.

“Come in.”

Neil stepped inside and closed the door. Andrew was scowling at some papers in his hands. He swore at them and set them down with more force than necessary. He looked up at Neil.

“What is it?”

Andrew was not in a good mood. After spending so much time with Ichirou, Neil’s instincts were to stay quiet and stay out of the way. But Andrew was waiting to hear what Neil had come in to say.

“Um… I was just wondering, if, um…” Neil swallowed. “Remember when you flogged me before?”

“Yes.”

“Could we maybe do it again? On my lunch?”

Andrew sighed and looked back at the papers. “Now’s not a good time. I need to get this sorted out today.”

“Okay. That’s okay.” Neil backed towards the door. “Sorry to bother you.” Once he had the door partially between them, he got a little boost of confidence. “But if you need to relieve some stress, you know where to find me.”

Andrew looked up at him and Neil gave him a smile before he slipped out and closed the door.

-

The club was starting to close so Neil went to the bar and asked Roland for a water before it was too late. He took a seat and downed half the glass in one go.

“Neil.” Neil turned at Andrew’s voice and saw him come up to stand next to him at the bar. “Can you stay late tonight?”

“Um… Yeah, I guess…”

“You can say ‘no’. If you’re too tired, we can try again on your lunch another day.”

Neil didn’t understand what Andrew was saying until he mentioned ‘lunch’. “Oh, yes. I can definitely stay late tonight. Thank you.”

Andrew just nodded.

“Hey Andrew, the usual?” Roland asked as he grabbed the bottle of scotch. 

“Not tonight, Roland.” Andrew replied before he went back to his office.

Neil smiled down at his water. He was so excited.

“So you and Andrew, huh?” Roland asked.

Neil looked up at him. “What? There is no ‘me and Andrew’.”

“Come on, Neil, you don’t have to lie to me. He never asks anyone to stay late and he only skips his end-of-the-day drink when he’s planning on doing a scene.”

“So what if we’re planning on doing a scene? That doesn’t mean there’s a ‘me and Andrew’. It’s not like that. There’s no sex. We’ve never even kissed.”

Roland just shook his head. “Andrew doesn’t do scenes with people unless he really cares about them. Even if there’s no sex. I’d put it on par with going on dates with someone before you sleep with them. If you don’t feel the same way, you better tell him.” 

Roland must have seen the expression on Neil’s face because he added, “Oh, it won’t affect your job or anything, he’s super professional like that. He’ll only care if you don’t tell him the truth right away. I haven’t seen him with anyone for a while. I think this is good.”

“Right.” Neil said. “Thanks for the heads up.” 

_ Great _ . Now Neil had to figure out his complicated feelings for Andrew before he walked into that room with him? That was more than his brain was capable of tonight, but he tried anyway. He thought about it for the rest of his shift. Did he want a romantic relationship with Andrew? He thought about it as he tidied up. Was it worth Ichirou’s wrath if he found out? He was still thinking about it as he knocked on Andrew’s office door.

“Ready?” Andrew asked.

Once he was face to face with him, Neil knew his answer. “Yes.”


	11. Are You Hurting Yourself

One day, Neil came into work in a shirt buttoned up tight around his neck. It came up higher than his coveralls but he didn’t care. By the time he took his break, he was sweating. He undid a few buttons and unzipped the top of his coveralls. He was enjoying the cool, empty breakroom when Andrew came in. Neil jumped at the door but then relaxed again when he saw who it was. 

“Hey.” Neil said as he settled into his chair again. 

Andrew looked like he had been on his way to the fridge, but he stopped before he got there. 

“What happened?” Andrew asked. 

_ What is he talking about? _

“Nothing...?”

Andrew walked up to him and after years of never flinching away, Neil didn’t react when Andrew’s hand reached around his throat. His thumb lightly ran over the mark Ichirou’s belt had made the night before. 

“Who did this?” 

“N- No one.”

“Don’t lie to me.”

Neil didn’t know what to say. He didn’t want to lie, but he couldn’t tell him about Ichirou. “I… um… got tangled in my sheets last night… Must have been dreaming about something crazy.” Neil tried to laugh it off. Andrew wasn’t buying it.

“Come with me.” Andrew said as he turned away. Neil followed him out of the club and into his car. 

Neil silently gripped the seat as Andrew drove too fast for the city streets. He headed out to less crowded roads. 

“Are you hurting yourself?”

The question was so not what Neil was expecting that it took him a second to answer. 

“No.”

“Don’t lie to me.”

“I’m not.”

Andrew looked away from the road to watch Neil. Neil thought about politely asking him to watch the road, but then he was turning back. Andrew lay his hand, palm up, on the console between them. 

Neil wasn’t sure what to do. Was he supposed to hold his hand? He watched Andrew and waited for instructions. 

“I used to hurt myself when I was younger.” Andrew said.

Now that he knew what he was looking for, he could see them. Small criss crossing scars hidden in his tattoos. Some of them were not so small. 

Neil hovered his hand over them. “Can I…?”

He watched Andrew swallow. Then he nodded. 

“I need to hear you.” Neil said. 

“Yes.” Andrew’s voice cut out a bit. Neil didn’t draw attention to it. He looked at the scars again. Andrew curled his fingers into his palm. Neil hated to see him like this. 

Neil put his fingers on Andrew’s palm and pushed his fingers between Andrew’s. He squeezed his hand slightly. He felt Andrew squeeze back. 

“I have to tell you something.” Neil said to his feet. 

Andrew was quiet. Neil took a deep breath. He let go of Andrew’s hand and put both of his hands in his lap. 

“I sort of, belong, to someone…”

“You told me you didn’t have a Dom.”

“I know. The contract we have is a bit different than a standard Dom/sub thing, I think. It’s more like Master/slave…”

“Some relationships are like that.”

“Yeah, but apparently those ones are consensual…”

Neil saw Andrew’s hands tighten on the steering wheel. “Who?”

Neil closed his eyes. “Ichirou Moriyama.”

Suddenly, Neil was thrown forward in his seat. A car honked as it swerved around them. Neil risked a glance at Andrew. 

Andrew was staring straight ahead. He was breathing deeply. 

“I’m sorry.” Neil said. “I didn’t want to lie to you anymore.”

“I’m going to kill him.”

“What? No, And-”

“I’m going to kill him. He has no right to-”

“He has every right to. He owns me. Don’t do it. He will kill you first.” Neil took Andrew’s hand again and held his gaze. “Please.”

Neil was shaking. Andrew must have been able to feel it. His eyes searched Neil’s.

“Who are you?” Andrew asked after a few seconds.

Neil took a second to collect his thoughts. He hadn’t thought about being Nathaniel while he was with Andrew in a long time. It was almost like that part of him didn’t exist. He wished it didn’t. He wished he could tell Andrew he was Neil Josten, a normal boy with a boring life, but that wasn’t the truth. And Andrew’s eyes were demanding the truth.

“My name is Nathaniel Wesninski.” He said as he looked away and put his hands in his lap again. “My father was-”

“The Butcher.”

Neil’s eyes shot open and his head snapped over to Andrew. How could Andrew have known his father?

“I protected Kevin from the Moyriyama’s for a long time. Of course I knew about The Butcher. I didn’t know he had a son though.”

“Yeah, well, now you do.” Neil looked out the window on his right. “I’ll just let myself out here and I’ll tell Ichirou that it didn’t work out.”

Neil had his hand on the door handle when the locks clicked into place. He turned back slightly and gave Andrew a questioning look.

“You’re not a killer like he was. So what are you doing working for Ichirou?”

“Hey, I could be a killer. You don’t know.”

Andrew actually smiled a little. “I said ‘a killer  _ like _ him’. You could be a killer, but you’re no threat to me.” Andrew’s smile disappeared. “What happened?”

“My mother was getting ready to run away with me.” Neil explained. “ _ He _ found out and killed her. But she got a lucky shot and he died shortly after. I was given to the Moyriyama’s to repay his debt.” 

“Why didn’t you run?”

“I was nine.”

“Oh.”

“I grew up at Edgar Allan and played Exy for them all through school. University too. I was playing on the professional team when I dislocated my shoulder. I thought Ichirou was going to kill me, but he made me his personal slave instead.”

Another car honked as it drove past them. Andrew took a deep breath before he readjusted in his seat and continued to drive.

“How long?”

Neil thought about it. “Five years?”

The car was quiet as Andrew sped through the streets. He could imagine all the questions running through Andrew’s mind. 

“If you belong to Ichirou, then why are you working at Eden’s?”

“He sent me to figure out how you’re stealing all his business. As far as I can tell, it’s just because your club is friendlier and cleaner.”

“Don’t tell him that. He’ll want to take my best cleaner away.” 

“You’re not going to fire me…?” Neil asked cautiously. 

Andrew was quiet for another minute. “Of course not.” Then he turned the car around. 

No one spoke until they had pulled into Andrew’s parking spot at Eden’s.

“Do you have a physical contract?” Andrew asked.

“Yes. Not here though.”

“Can you bring it tomorrow? I’d like to read it.”

“Sure, I’ll try, but why?”

“I’m going to see if I can get you out of it.”

Neil sat forward and turned to face him. “But-!”

Andrew stopped him with a look. “The Moyriyama’s have ruined too many people’s lives. I won’t let them ruin any more.” 

Andrew got out of the car and went into the building. Neil did his shirt and coveralls back up and went back to work. 


	12. Drake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Drake is in this one. For like a second. But the damage is done.

Nathaniel was sitting silently in one of Ichirou’s business meetings. His mind was drifting in and out. These meetings were always so boring. Nathaniel thought he heard someone mention ‘Drake’.  _ The singer? Hmm. Didn’t know Ichirou was a fan. He’s probably scoring some nice tickets. If I was a mob boss, I’d definitely use my power to get free concert tickets. _

-

Neil was at Eden’s. There was a delivery of alcohol and a few of the staff came to help unload, Andrew included. They had each taken a few trips and Neil saw the truck quickly emptying. He wondered if that was the last trip, but he went out one more time to be sure.

He heard the sounds first. Moaning, grunting, rhythmic thumping, and he figured some people were taking advantage of the empty back alley for some semi-public sex. But when he started to turn back around, he saw the open case of beer bottles on the ground and one shattered a few feet away along with… blood? Then came a sound that made Neil continue around the truck. 

Neil couldn’t fully process what he was seeing. One man had his face being pressed against the brick wall, there was blood in his blonde hair. His hands were being held behind his back by another man. They both had their pants around their ankles. 

The blonde man started to fall and Neil realized it was Andrew. The other man picked him back up like he was nothing. Andrew didn’t even look like himself. This was wrong. So, so, wrong. Neil didn’t know what he was doing. He just found himself holding a beer bottle and walking towards the man attacking Andrew.

Neil struck him on the back of the head. Beer and glass went everywhere.The man cried out and stumbled back. Once Neil could see his face, he punched him. He stumbled some more, Neil punched him again. He fell onto his back. Neil got on top of him and didn’t stop striking until his mind cleared and he saw all the blood. He scrambled off the man and found Andrew trying to get his pants up, leaning on the wall for support. Neil did his pants up for him then went to his side and put Andrew’s arm over his shoulder. He didn’t stay long enough to know if the man he had beaten was breathing or even conscious anymore. He took Andrew inside to the laundry room. 

There was a tub there that Neil put the plug in and started to fill. He washed the blood off his hands in the sink, then got a clean cloth wet and started to check Andrew’s head wound. After a minute, Andrew’s head turned to face him. Neil lightly faced him forwards again so he could keep working.

“Stay still.” Neil instructed.

“Neil?” Andrew still sounded a little out of it, but maybe he was coming around.

“Yeah, it’s me. How do you feel?”

“Sore.”

Neil turned off the tap. “Can you get into the bath by yourself? Or should I stay?”

“I can do it.” Andrew said as he started to stand up and almost fell in while trying to take off his pants.

“Whoa.” Neil said as he caught him. “Okay, I’m staying. Is it okay if I take off your pants?”

Andrew didn’t answer right away.

“I won’t look, I promise.” Neil said as he raised his hand. “‘Yes’, or ‘no’?”

“Yes.”

Neil kept his eyes on Andrew’s as he undid his pants.

“Okay. Can I take off your shirt?”

“Yes.”

Once he was undressed, Neil helped him into the tub. Neil continued to clean Andrew’s hair as Andrew slowly scrubbed himself.

“What happened?” Andrew asked.

“I was hoping you could tell me.”

“I went to get beer… no. Talk to the driver… and it wasn’t the regular guy.”

“Who was it?”

“Drake.” The uncertainty had left Andrew’s voice.

_ Shit _ . That was the second time Neil’s heard that name this week. That is not a coincidence. 

“Who’s Drake?”

Andrew rubbed a hand over his scars. “The reason for these. But how did I get here?”

“Drake attacked you. I found you. I think I might have killed him.”

“You’re not sure?”

“I was more focused on someone else at the moment.” Andrew winced when Neil touched a spot on his head. “Sorry.”

“Did he hurt you?” Andrew’s voice was soft.

“No. He didn’t touch me.”

“Good.”

“I think there’s still glass in here.” Neil said. “Don’t move.”

He left to find some tweezers. When he came back, Andrew was done talking. Neil worked in silence. He didn’t know a lot about head wounds, but he didn’t think the wound itself was too bad. He should check if Andrew had a concussion though. When he looked down at Andrew, he was lightly running a finger over his old scars. Neil put his hand over Andrew’s and traced a tattoo with his thumb. 

“Have I ever told you how hot your tattoos are?” Neil asked.

Andrew let out a pleased hum. Then he noticed there was blood on Neil’s hand. “Baby Boy, you’re bleeding.”

“Huh? Oh, I must have cut myself on that beer bottle. It’ll be fine. Let me see if you have a concussion.” 

Neil moved around to look at Andrew’s face. Andrew grabbed the sides of the tub and started to pull himself up. 

“Get me a towel, Baby Boy.”

“No.” Neil put his hands on Andrew’s shoulders. “You’re not moving until I make sure you’re okay.”

Andrew put his hands back in the tub and gave Neil a small smile. “Okay.”

Neil quickly googled on his phone what to look for. “Okay, do you have a headache?”

“Yes.” Andrew answered. “I got hit in the head with a beer bottle.”

“Right, okay that’s probably normal. Um… are your ears ringing?”

“No.”

“Do you feel nauseous?” 

“No.”

“Do you feel drowsy?”

“A little.”

Neil held up his hand. “How many fingers am I holding up?”

“Three.”

“Is your vision blurry?”

“No. Did I pass? Can I take care of your hand now?” Andrew asked as he gripped the sides of the tub.

“I guess.”

Andrew stood up and Neil forgot how to breathe. 

“Baby Boy.”

“Yes, Daddy?”

“Could you get me a towel?”

“Oh, right. Sorry.” Neil got up and got the towel as Andrew got out of the tub. Neil kept his eyes on the floor as he handed it over.

“Sit on the edge of the tub.” Andrew commanded. 

Neil did. When Andrew knelt in front of him, Neil looked up at his face. Andrew met his eyes before he looked down at Neil’s hand. 

“Thank you.” Andrew said softly. “I’m sorry you had to see that…”

“Me too. But don’t be sorry, it wasn’t your fault.”

Andrew put a bandage on Neil’s hand. He held Neil’s hand with both of his. He scoffed. “Still…”

“I’m serious.” Neil said as he put his other hand on top of Andrew’s. “It wasn’t your fault.”

Andrew held his gaze as he said, “If anyone had to see it, I’m glad it was you.”

They stared at each other for a while before Andrew spoke again. 

“I’d like to kiss you. ‘Yes’ or ‘no’?”

Neil wanted so badly for Andrew to kiss him, but he wasn’t sure it was the right time. “Are you sure that’s a good idea? I mean you were just-”

“It’s not because of today. I’ve wanted to for a while. Today, I almost lost my chance. I’ll only ask once more. ‘Yes’ or ‘no’?”

“Yes.”

Then Andrew’s hand was holding Neil’s head as he leaned in. Neil’s mind went blank. His body welcomed the kiss and his body knew how to respond without him making the conscious effort like he sometimes had to do with Ichirou. His arms wrapped around Andrew’s neck and pulled him closer. His mouth opened willingly and welcomed the intrusion.

By the time Andrew pulled away, Neil was out of breath. 

“If there is a way for me to free you from Ichirou, would you want that?”

“Of course I would. But it’s too dangerous. I don’t want you to get hurt. Today was scary enough.”

“Speaking of, should we go see if you’re a killer or not?”

Neil blinked. “You don’t have to go, isn’t there someone else you can send?”

“No, I have to see it for myself.” Andrew stood up. He was still in the towel. “Can you get me some spare clothes from the closet in my office?”

“Yeah, I’ll be right back.”

Once Andrew was dressed they walked back out to the alley together. Neil heard Andrew take a deep breath when they saw the broken beer bottles. He took Andrew’s hand and they went around the truck together. The body hadn’t moved.

“Shit.” Neil took a step back and wrapped his arms around himself. There was so much blood and somehow it looked worse now. “Shit.”

“Neil, look at me.” Andrew was in front of him. “You did not do a bad thing. Okay? He deserved it. You were saving me. It’s okay. Do you understand?”

Neil didn’t look away from Andrew as he nodded. 

Andrew turned back around to look at the body. He went over and kicked his shoe. Drake’s pants were still around his ankles. 

“I’ve dreamt of this so many times.” Andrew said. “I don’t know that I’ll remember this really happened.”

Neil walked up beside him and held his hand. “I’ll remind you.”

Andrew stared at the body for a bit longer.

“Daddy, are you okay?”

Andrew blinked and looked up at Neil. “Yes, Baby Boy, I think I am.”

“Can we call someone to take the body away now?”

Andrew smiled. “Yes.”


	13. Andrew VS Ichirou

Neil came to work in a heavy-duty sling. There was a material band velcroed around his chest to keep it against his body. He tried to avoid Andrew, but Andrew found him. 

“I’m going to kill him.”

“No. Andrew, don’t! It was an accident. He didn’t mean to.”

“You don’t just accidentally break someone’s arm, Neil.”

“He didn’t break my arm. My shoulder dislocated. It’s already done it once, you know that.”

Andrew stared at him. “You don’t just accidentally dislocate someone’s shoulder.” He said so calmly it was eiri. 

Neil headed for the door. “I shouldn’t have even come in today.”

“You’re not going back to him.” Andrew said as he turned while Neil passed him. 

“Of course I am, Andrew. He fucking  _ owns _ me. And as much as I wish you could, you can’t save me. But thanks for trying.” 

Neil left. Andrew took a deep breath before heading for his office to grab something, then he was out the door. 

-

Nathaniel was with Ichirou in his office at his club when there was a disturbance in the main room. Ichirou went to check it out and Nathaniel was right behind him. 

Andrew was fighting off the two bouncers that were trying to drag him out. When he saw Ichirou, he freed himself from their grips and stared at him. Nathaniel stayed behind Ichirou and tried to cover himself. Of all the times he had been naked in this club, this was the only time he actually felt exposed.

“Ichirou.”

Ichirou held up a hand to stop his bouncers from grabbing Andrew again. 

“Mr. Minyard. What an unexpected surprise. Why are you here exactly?”

“To tell you that you no longer have control of Neil’s life.”

“Because you say so?”

Andrew grinned. “You don’t think I’d open up a club in the same city as you without a good lawyer, do you?”

Andrew pulled out a rolled up file folder from his back pocket and dropped it at Ichirou’s feet. 

“All that fake info you made for ‘Neil’? The Social Security Number? It was good. So good, in fact, that it wasn’t fake at all. ‘Nathaniel’ doesn’t exist anymore. He’s Neil Josten now and ‘Neil’ didn’t sign away his life to you.” 

Ichirou studied the papers. He flipped through them. “No matter. Nathaniel knows his place. He’s not getting out on a technicality.”

“I have more than just a good lawyer on my side. Neil walks out with me right now, or I will make your life even more miserable than you’ve made his.”

“Are you threatening me? In my own club?”

“Making a promise.” Andrew clarified. “And I always keep my promises.”

Andrew’s eyes met Neil’s for a second before they returned to Ichirou. Ichirou was thinking. 

“So what’s it going to be?” Andrew asked.

Ichirou never took his eyes off Andrew as he spoke. “Thank you for your service, Nathaniel. It would seem that your debt has been paid.”

Neil held his breath. “Master?”

“You may go get your clothes, Nathaniel.”

“No.” Andrew said. “Neil’s not going anywhere. Send one of your other goonies to get his shit.”

Andrew and Ichirou’s eyes never left the other. 

“Sutemi.” Ichirou said. “Get Nathaniel’s clothes from my office.”

One of the men standing around them nodded and headed towards the office.

“And his phone and wallet too.” Andrew raised his voice as Sutemi left.

“Neil.” Neil turned towards Andrew, but Andrew’s focus was still on Ichirou. “Do you have anything at his house?”

Neil thought about it. His phone charger? He could get another. His suit? He wouldn’t want to wear it anymore anyway. The rest was Ichirou’s. “No.”

Sutemi came back and dropped Neil’s clothes at his feet. Neil quickly got dressed and checked his pockets for his phone and wallet. He quickly checked his wallet to make sure everything was inside. It was. He looked back at Andrew.

“Ready?” Andrew asked.

“Yes.” Neil was surprised to find ‘master’ was ready to come out right behind it. He snapped his mouth closed. He didn’t need to use that word anymore.

“Let’s go.”

Andrew didn’t move, so Neil moved first. Once he was at Andrew’s side, Andrew turned and they walked out together. 

As soon as the fresh air hit his face, the reality of what had just happened hit Neil and knocked him to his knees. His hands came up and held his face. 

“Neil?” Andrew dropped to one knee beside him.

“What did you just do? What did  _ I _ just do? I have to go back.”

“Neil, breathe. You are not going back there. Ever. Get up.”

“He’s going to kill us.”

“No. He’s not. He can’t, Neil, I made sure of it.”

“How?”

“I’ll tell you once we get out of here.”

Neil got to his feet. “Where am I going to go? I don’t have enough money to live on my own.”

“You can stay with me. We’ll figure something out. Come on.” Andrew walked Neil over to his car.

Neil was a mess the whole ride. Andrew kept his hand in Neil’s hair to try and calm him down.

“Baby Boy.” Andrew said. Neil didn’t acknowledge him. “Baby Boy, talk to me.”

“Why did you do that? He could kill you. He could kill your family. How could you risk that? It’s not worth it.  _ I’m _ not worth it.”

Andrews hand tightened in Neil’s hair. He tilted Neil’s head so their eyes could meet. “You are worth it to me.” Andrew held his eyes as long as he could before facing the road again. He let go of Neil’s hair. “Besides, I told you, he can’t touch us.”

Neil didn’t get out of the car once they made it to Andrew's apartment building. Andrew opened his door for him and held out his hand. Neil took it and didn’t let go. When they walked into Andrew’s apartment, a man was sitting on the couch. He stood up when he saw them.

“Kevin.” Andrew said. “Just let yourself in, why don’t you?”

“I had to be sure. I know you took precautions, but I had to be sure it was enough.”

“Yes, and one of my precautions was you. Why are you here and not at the station?”

“My team is at the station. They’re keeping an eye on things, but I had to make sure Ichirou didn’t kill you on sight. I didn’t think there were any rules he wouldn’t break when he was mad.”

“And that’s why you didn’t put this together. I did. So why don’t you stop worrying and focus on your end of the deal?”

Kevin gave him a small smile. “Yes, Sir.”

Neil pressed against Andrew’s side. Andrew put his arm around him.

Kevin smiled at Neil and held out his hand. “Hi, I’m Kevin.”

Neil shook his hand without looking away from Kevin’s face.  _ The _ Kevin Day… “Um…” He knew he should be introducing himself now, but a lot had happened today. He actually couldn’t remember what name to use now.

“You must be Neil. It’s nice to meet you.” Kevin said, still smiling. He ended the shake that he was pretty sure Neil wasn’t aware was still happening. He looked at Andrew. “Thank you.”

“Thank you for your help.” Andrew held out his hand. Kevin shook it. “Things might get messy, but it’ll be over soon.”

Kevin nodded. “Thank you.” He said again. 

“Now get out of my house.”

Kevin smiled again and nodded as he said goodbye and left.

Andrew heard Neil’s breathing picking up again. He slid his hand into his hair again. “It’s okay, Baby Boy. You’re safe now.”

Andrew led him over to the couch and sat him down. Andrew crouched in front. 

“Neil, I need you to listen to me. Are you listening?”

Neil nodded but he was still staring at the floor. 

“What’s my favourite colour?” Andrew asked. 

Now Neil looked up at him with his eyebrows drawn together. “I don’t know your favourite colour…”

Andrew smiled. “I just needed to make sure you’re paying attention. You’re free now, Neil. Okay? I don’t want you to think I’m replacing Ichirou. You do not belong to me. You are free to go wherever you want. There are people looking out for you. Kevin is one of them. He works with the authorities. He’s not a policeman, technically, but he works with them. And if you ever need a lawyer, you contact this woman and no one else unless she specifically says. Got it?”

He handed Neil a business card for Renee Walker. Neil looked back up at him. 

“I never thought you were replacing Ichirou. Not like that. You said I can go wherever I want? I want to be here with you, if you’ll have me.”

“Of course I will, Baby Boy.” Andrew said as he hugged him. 

After the hug, Neil leaned back to look at Andrew. “What is your favourite colour?”

“Black.” Andrew replied. “What’s yours?”

“Grey.” Neil looked back down at the card in his hand. “You didn’t have to do all this.”

“Yes, I did. It wasn’t all just for you. We had been planning to take Ichirou down for years, you just sped up the process. And when I saw what he did to your arm, I couldn’t wait any longer.”

“Thank you.”

“Forget about it, Baby Boy. I don’t want you to think about it anymore.”

Neil smiled to himself. “Okay.”


	14. Unlearning

Neil woke up and rolled over towards the body beside him like he did every morning. He sunk below the sheets and freed the familiar cock before putting it in his mouth. The man attached to the cock moaned and Neil felt a hand in his hair. 

“Good morning, Baby Boy.”

“Good morning, Master.”

The hand in his hair tightened. 

“What the fuck did you just call me?”

“Shit.” Neil put his face in Andrew’s crotch. “Sorry, Daddy.” He tried to swallow Andrew’s cock again, but Andrew didn’t let him.

Andrew pulled him by his hair. “Neil. Stop.”

“I’m sorry, Daddy. I didn’t mean to.”

“It’s okay, Baby Boy.” Andrew sat up and Neil sat back on his knees. “No more morning blowjobs.”

“What? Daddy-” Neil cut himself off when Andrew shook his head.

“You’re not his anymore. You don’t have to do that now.”

“But I want to. I’m yours now, Daddy. Let me be yours.”

“You are mine, Baby Boy.” Andrew put his hand on Neil’s face as he leaned over and kissed him. “We’ll make new routines.”

“Okay, Daddy. Thank you.”

-

Andrew didn’t really want to have Neil keep working for him now that they were together, but then he remembered that Neil had no money. So he took Neil to the bank and helped him open a new account. When they asked if Andrew wanted to have access, he replied with a firm ‘no’. This was Neil’s and Neil’s alone. Now Neil was free to make his own money and free to leave if he wanted. 

Andrew tried to match up Neil’s work schedule with when he had to be at the club. On Neil’s days off, Andrew wanted to be able to spend the day at home with him. But that didn’t always work out. Andrew had to come in and work for a few hours and Neil insisted on coming with him so they could at least be together. He was sitting in Andrew’s office, watching him work when he asked. 

“Daddy, can I suck your cock while you work?”

Andrew only hesitated for a second before asking, “didn’t you do that for Ichirou?”

“Yes.”

“Then no.”

“But I loved it, Daddy. I swear. I wouldn’t ask if I hadn’t. I love your cock, and I miss being a cock warmer.”

Andrew thought for a moment. “Was it only your mouth he used when he was working?”

“What do you mean?”

“Did you ever sit on his lap?”

“No…”

Andrew pushed his chair back. “Come here, Baby Boy.”

Neil jumped off the couch and came over. 

“Face the desk.” Andrew commanded. Neil obeyed. “Colour?”

“Green, Daddy.”

Andrew pulled Neil’s pants down and spread his ass cheeks apart. When he saw Neil’s hole, he couldn’t help himself. 

Neil gasped when he felt Andrew’s tongue on him. By the time Andrew was done, Neil was hard. Neil heard a drawer open and close before he felt the lube against his hole. He moaned as Andrew pushed a finger in. He tried not to make too much noise as Andrew worked him open. 

When Andrew added a second finger, Neil nearly lost it. He gasped and a moan came right after before he could try and stifle it. 

“Colour.”

“Green, Daddy. But fuck, I’m getting close.”

“Hold it, Baby.”

“Yes, Daddy.”

When Andrew withdrew his fingers, Neil sighed in relief. He was so close and he didn’t want to disobey Andrew. 

“Turn around.”

Neil turned to face Andrew. Andrew undid his pants and took out his dick. He stroked it a few times before rolling on a condom and covering it with lube. Then he told Neil to get on his lap. 

Neil put his legs through the arms of the chair so they were chest to chest. Neil felt Andrew slip his dick in him as he sat down. He put his arms around Andrew’s neck and moaned against Andrew’s shoulder. Andrew’s hand slowly rubbed his back. 

“Colour.” Andrew whispered. 

“So green, Daddy. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Tell me if you need to move.”

Neil could feel himself slipping into Subspace already. He rested his head on Andrew’s shoulder and closed his eyes. He nodded to let Andrew know he heard him before he let himself sink.

It felt like no time at all before Andrew was pulling him back into consciousness. 

“Baby Boy, come back to me.”

Neil moaned and lifted his head from Andrew’s shoulder. There was a wet, red spot on Andrew’s neck where Neil’s mouth had been. 

“Did I do that?” Neil asked. 

Andrew chuckled. “I didn’t know you had such an oral fixation. You didn’t stop licking and sucking the entire time.”

“Oh, God. I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be. How do you feel?”

“So good, Daddy. That’s the best it’s ever been.”

“I’m glad to hear it. I want to fuck you now, yes or no?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Stand up. Lean over the desk.”

Neil’s legs were shaky, but Andrew helped him stay up and get into position. As soon as Neil’s face was against the desk, he started having flashbacks to when Ichirou stood behind him. He tried to remind himself that he was in Andrew’s office, but he could only see Ichirou’s. When Andrew grabbed his hips, he jumped. 

“Wait.” Neil whispered. He felt the tears starting to form. 

“Colour.” Andrew asked. 

There was a lump in Neil’s throat. He tried to swallow. He couldn’t believe this was happening. 

“Red.” Neil’s voice was barely a whisper but it was enough. Andrew immediately stepped back. The tears ran down Neil’s face. “I’m sorry.”

“Stand up.”

Neil did. He turned to face Andrew but didn’t look up at him. 

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry. I’m proud of you for safewording. Tell me what’s wrong.”

“I want to have sex with you, I really do, it’s just that, I couldn’t stop thinking about…” Neil didn’t want to say his name. “He liked to do it from behind. I knew it was you, but I couldn’t-”

“It’s okay, Baby Boy. Can we try something else?”

Neil nodded. “Yes.”

Andrew picked Neil up and sat him down on his desk. “Lay down on your back.”

Neil obeyed. 

“Colour.”

“Green, Daddy. Thank you.”

“Let me know if it changes.”

Andrew slipped into Neil and watched him very closely. He reached over and put his hand in Neil’s hair to keep Neil’s focus on him. Neil tilted his head and kissed the inside of Andrew’s wrist. 

Andrew started slow but quickly sped up to a rhythm he could hold. Andrew felt himself starting to sink into his own pleasure, but he brought his focus back onto Neil. 

“Colour, Baby Boy.”

“Green, Daddy. Can I cum yet?”

“Not yet.” Andrew was getting close. If Neil could just hold out a little more. 

“Daddy.”

“Hold it.”

_ Almost _ . 

“Daddy, I-”

And then Neil cried out and his hole tightened around Andrew, pushing him over the edge too. 

When Andrew looked down at Neil, he was covered in his own cum. He was trying to hide his face in his hands, but it did nothing to hide Neil’s sobs. 

“Baby Boy.”

“I know, Daddy, I’m sorry. I tried. It just felt too good.”

“It’s okay. I’m not mad.”

“But you told me not to cum. I disobeyed. You have to punish me.”

“I don’t think so. It’s okay. I didn’t realize how close you were. We’re still figuring things out. We’ll do better next time.”

“No, Daddy, you have to punish me.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, what do you think it should be?”

“I don’t know. Ichirou used to whip me. Or use me. Or-”

“I’m not doing any of that. How about a spanking?”

“Okay.”

Andrew pulled out of Neil and sat back on his chair. “Stand in front of me. Hands on the desk.” Neil did. “How many do you want?”

“As many as you think I deserve, Daddy.”

Andrew slid his hand over Neil’s ass. “You have a perfect ass, Baby Boy.” Neil didn’t say anything to that. “Colour.”

“Green.”

“Keep count.”

Andrew picked a spot and gave Neil one good slap. 

“One.”

Neil waited for another. Andrew rubbed his ass some more before he leaned down and kissed the red mark he had made. 

“Pull your pants up, Baby Boy.”

“Daddy…?”

“You were only ever going to get one. I told you, I wasn’t mad. You are forgiven, but I need you to forgive yourself. You are a Good Boy.”

“Thank you, Daddy. I’ll do better next time.”

“Me too.”

-

Andrew lightly ran his thumb over Neil’s neck where Ichirou had left a mark with his belt. Some of it had scarred. Or maybe Andrew just thought he could still see it. Either way, he hated it. 

“I hate any mark I didn’t put on you.”

“Is that why you always let me wear a shirt?” Neil asked with a smile. “I thought that was my choice, but maybe it was a secret order…”

Andrew’s hand moved up to grip his hair. “That’s not what I meant, and you know it. I hate what they are a reminder of, but I don’t hate you for having them. I want you to have a reminder of me. But it’s not going to be a scar.”

Andrew pulled out a black box. He opened it and showed the contents to Neil. 

Neil gasped and froze when he saw what it was. 

“Only if you want it.” Andrew said. “It’s returnable.”

“I want it.” Neil said as he reached in and pulled out the collar. Black leather. Silver D ring. And something on the inside. 

Andrew smiled. “I’m glad, because it’s not actually returnable. I already got it engraved.”

It read ‘Daddy’s Baby Boy’. 

Neil handed it to Andrew. “Will you put it on me, Daddy?”

Andrew took it and gently buckled it around Neil’s neck. 

“Oh my God.” Neil sighed. 

“How is it?”

“Amazing. Thank you so much, Daddy.” Neil said before he attacked Andrew with a hug. 

Andrew laughed. “You’re welcome, Baby Boy.”

-

Neil was sleeping with Andrew in their bed in Andrew’s apartment when the front door was kicked in. Neil sat up in time to see a group of men in dark clothing come into their room. They pulled them out of bed and kept them apart. Neil screamed and tried to reach for Andrew, but a couple of the men held him back. More where holding Andrew. Neil screamed and thrashed and tried to get away but it was no use. 

Neil was thrown down at Ichirou’s feet. Ichirou put his hand in Neil’s hair. 

“You’ve been a bad boy, Nathaniel. It’s time for your punishment.”

Ichirou turned a gun on Andrew. The shot rang out. 

Neil screamed again but when he opened his eyes, he was in Andrew’s bed again. There was a hand in his hair. He jumped away. The hand let go. 

Andrew was in front of him with his palms open. 

“It’s okay, Neil.” Andrew said. “You were having a nightmare.”

“Daddy?” Neil’s eyes were moist. He surged forward and wrapped himself around Andrew. 

“What were you dreaming about?”

“Ichirou’s men came for me. They killed you. I was so scared, Daddy. I thought you were dead.”

Andrew held him close. “I’m not dead. We’re safe, Baby Boy. I promise.”

Neil rested his head against Andrew’s shoulder so that he could see his tattoos. He traced them with this finger. 

“I have to go check the door.” He said after a few minutes. 

“Of course.”

Neil unlocked and relocked everything. Once he was satisfied, he went back to bed. He put his back to Andrew and Andrew put his arm over Neil. Neil traced his tattoos until he fell back asleep. 

-

Within the next year, Ichirou’s club went under. Neil and Andrew both held their breath as they waited for an attack, but none came. A few days later, Andrew was informed that Ichirou had left town. 

“I hate not knowing where he is even more than knowing how close he was.” Neil said. 

“I know what you mean.” Andrew Agreed. “But we’ll be okay.”

-

Andrew was tossing and turning in his sleep. It woke Neil up. 

“Andrew?”

Andrew’s hands shot out and grabbed at Neil. 

“Ow, Daddy, wake up.”

Andrew’s grip tightened as he opened his eyes. 

“Drake…”

“Daddy, it’s me.” Neil cried. 

Andrew blinked the sleep away and released his grip. “Sorry, Baby Boy. I thought you were…”

“He’s dead. Remember? I killed him. He can’t hurt you anymore.”

“I remember. Thank you. How’s your wrist?” 

“It’s fine. Go back to sleep.”

  
  


-

Some time later, Andrew and Neil moved out of the apartment and bought a nice house. Their little family grew when they adopted two cats. Time passed, the nightmares faded, and life was good.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!   
> If u made it this far, drop me a thought or two on here or tumblr (bigblackbutterfly)


End file.
